


Lines in the Sand

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s notes: Firstly; I know… this one is a monster.</p><p>Second, this story picks up where parts 11 and 13 left off.</p><p>And third: since the introduction of Diane Rayne I’ve received lots of emails asking who I based her on so… think Lucy Lawless or, at least in appearance, D’anna Biers from the Battlestar Galactica series. As for her new lover in this episode, Natka Makara, think Trisha Helfer, the Natalie version of Six from the same BSG. (I really liked the idea of them being a couple.) Here I’ve given her the last name, Makara, which is Sanskrit for Capricorn (or Caprica, the more popular Six from that series) in Hindu astrology.</p><p>This story was first published on Area 52 HKH on 10/24/2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> 1stly: (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)
> 
> and 2nd: I've just self-published my first novel, "This Immortal Day - Sara's Journal" on Amazon's Kindle, find it here and enjoy!
> 
> http://www.amazon.com/This-Immortal-Day-Journal-ebook/dp/B00DHVMJHG/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1371744308&sr=1-1&keywords=this+immortal+day

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 15**

**Lines in the Sand**

_“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”_

_\- Tao Tzu_

 

 

 

 

“Will you come to my apartment?”

 

She chuckled in spite of the lassitude.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I’ll go anywhere you want as long as it’s with you,” she rolled onto her side and gazed into hazel gray, “anywhere…” she dipped her head for a kiss, “anytime,” she whispered in the delicious mouth and kissed her again, “anyplace….”

 

“When we get to what you stubbornly call ‘the weekend’, then.”

 

“Absolutely…” Diane laughed and pressed against the softest lips she had ever kissed.  She groaned softly as she slowly draped her length across the long willowy form beneath her, her eyes closing in ecstasy at the feel of soft smooth skin, _“Oh, Natka…”_ she nuzzled the perfect ear with her lips and the tip of her tongue, smiling at the woman’s answering sigh, _“I love you…”_

 

 _“Oh my Divine…”_ the dark ash brunette murmured in a quiet voice, making Diane smile.

 

Many of the names on PeredaVoy shared the same origin of names on Earth, and early on Natka had shown a preference for the root origin of Diane’s name during their more intimate moments together.

 

“I’ve never said those words so many times to one person before,” she confessed.

 

Some of the light left the gray eyes, “I’m sorry,” Natka whispered sympathetically and smoothed her hands over Diane’s arms in a soothing caress, “you said your ex wasn’t a very affectionate person…”

 

Diane shrugged, “I just wasn’t the right person for her.” Her lips slid down the long elegant neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses.

 

“You weren’t compa- _ahhh-tible?”_   Natka’s breath caught at the feel of Diane’s soft lips and roaming hands.

 

“Mmm-no,” Diane hummed slightly, her lips straying over the length of collarbone, “Rene didn’t care for messy sex, and when I am sufficiently aroused I simply cannot keep myself from ejaculating when my urethral sponge is full to bursting,” she raised up on an elbow and grinned down at her, “as you have already discovered.”

 

“Many times….” Natka smiled up at her, “I do not understand your world’s taboos about sex,” she shook her head, “if you’re doing it right sex is wet,” she noted the widening grin on Diane’s face and added, “noisy… and messy… it should be messy.”  Diane laughed aloud and stroked the hair from her face, “Our studies have shown that most Voyans ejaculate… and the few that do not are physically unable to do so, and about half of those are able to undergo either training or a surgical procedure that usually corrects the problem.”

 

“PeredaVoy is advanced in so many ways…” Diane pressed the hand stroking her hair to her lips and kissed the palm, “just the fact that nearly half the people on this planet are in same-sex relationships is phenomenal enough…”

 

“Well,” Natka sighed and pulled Diane’s caressing lips and tongue to her breast, “Our historical research has shown that wasn’t always so… until our technology allowed female couples to procreate via combinate ova and male couples to procreate via combinate sperm in donated ova our rate of homosexuality mirrored your planet’s; about ten to twenty percent.”

 

“Really?” Diane pulled her lips from the erect nipple, “Now that’s interesting,” she said somewhat absently, staring down at the engorged, glistening structure. Once aroused, Natka’s nipples hardened to stiff points that actually seemed to grow in length, and Diane greedily sucked the hardened nipple inside her mouth again, moaning softly while she stroked and suckled the length with her tongue.

 

Natka’s breathing became shallow and her eyes drifted shut, luxuriating in Diane’s ministrations. She had no idea what to expect when she took the earth woman to bed, but wasn’t surprised to find her sex drive more than adequately matched her own, _considering all the fondling we did on our way to bed…_ a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she moaned aloud.

 

Diane smiled against the taut flesh, obeying the hand pressing on her head she slid from the breast; her lips wetly mouthing sensitized flesh, leaving a wet trail as she slid between the woman’s eagerly spread legs. She pressed a hand against an inner thigh as she nuzzled the beautifully hairless mound, her head swimming at the thick scent of arousal, _My god, you move me,_ she thought and sighed into the mound, _no one has ever made me feel this way… no one has ever made me feel so filled…._

 

Both women had fallen hard for each other at their very first meeting and Natka had a difficult time concentrating on her duties as hostess at the social gathering given in Diane’s honor. She acted as Diane’s escort that first night and felt herself go weak in the knees at the sight of the woman in the white suit; the long strong legs beneath the short skirt and the confident, elegant hands that moved so gracefully from the long slightly bell-shaped sleeves.  Diane had made a valiant effort to stay in the moment; shaking hands and answering questions from the Voyan scholars as succinctly as she could, promising each more time to further discuss each topic in depth. But her eyes kept straying to the woman in the red dress, and the smiles they exchanged became increasingly heated as the night wore on. Diane kept finding reasons to touch the woman, brushing her fingertips on her arm, pressing a hand briefly on the smooth skin of her back, all the while keeping her tone light and smiling at her and whoever else she was supposed to be talking to.

 

Natka had kept her hands to herself as she walked with Diane, finally equal in height since both wore heels, along dimly illuminated streets to the apartment provided her by the Razoom Council. Once at the door Diane her asked inside for a drink and Natka had suddenly blurted,

 

_“I only want to come in if I can make love to you.”_

_Diane’s eyebrows had crept into her hairline and she grinned, “Well, I didn’t think it was going to be that simple.” and pulled the woman inside, pressing her against the closed door and placed her first tentative kiss against soft lips._

_Natka deepened the embrace, her hungry mouth plunging her tongue inside as hands hotly roamed over Diane’s body.  Diane forced her surprise aside and pressed against the lithe form she had trapped against the door. Their mouths feasted hungrily on the other; low moans and cries escaping them as Diane’s hands pushed the red dress up and over slim hips,_

_“Stop me now if this is too fas…” but Natka pulled her firmly against her mouth and again thrust her tongue inside._

_Diane jammed a leg between Natka’s to part them and roughly massaged the mound for a few maddening seconds before pushing her fingers inside the thin panties. The smallest of whimpers escaped her when her questing fingers and hand stroked and cupped the surprisingly hairless mound. Further explorations revealed a rather large, erect clit that protruded from the large inner labia and Diane pulled her mouth and tongue free,_

_“Oh god…” she moaned, sliding down Natka’s heaving chest, “Let me…” she mumbled indistinctly, kneeling on the floor, “I have to…”_

_She rubbed her cheek, lips and nose on the downy soft mound and suckled the stiffened clit into her mouth. She pulled the soaked panties down trembling legs and clasped a slim ankle, lifting Natka’s foot so the panties slipped free, all the while suckling the clit that grew in her mouth._

_“I’m gonna’ come…” Natka panted; the desire to be touched by this woman brought her to the edge of a massive orgasm and she was close to going over, “Oh, please…”_

_Diane replaced her lips with her fingers, anxious to taste this woman before she climaxed, her lips and tongue shifted to feast hungrily on the over-sized labia, moaning loudly at the intense salt-sweet taste of the creamy cum. Her fingers squeezed and stroked the throbbing thumb-sized clitoris and she lapped and suckled and fed on the rigid, engorged flesh as hard as she could when Natka climaxed; crying out as a thick stream of cum squirted from her. Diane clamped her mouth over the geyser and moaned into the quivering flesh; her eyes closing in ecstatic bliss at the light sweet taste. She drank as the copious nectar pumped into her madly feasting mouth and gripped Natka’s hips and backside as she slid down the door, unable to keep her convulsing body upright any longer._

_Diane stayed connected to her until the convulsions and ejaculations finally stopped. Several long minutes passed while Natka caught her breath and Diane took the time to openly admire her curious attributes; her utter lack of pubic hair, large genitalia and urethral sponge Natka would later explain as a rare but naturally occurring genetic variant among some Voyan women._

_I’ve certainly fallen in love with all her parts,_ Diane thought as she gently nuzzled the large softened clit and stiff puffy folds, _although first I fell in love with the soul in those eyes._ She petted and squeezed the downy softness of Natka’s mound and looked up in mild surprise when she felt her lithe lover shift and turn in the bed,

 

“Yes,” Natka smiled ferally, “but this is _more_ interesting,” Keeping her center aligned with Diane’s mouth, she nuzzled Diane’s soft curls and wrapped her hands around the crease where muscled mounds met the backs of lean thighs and squeezed, _“Mmm, you smell amazing after sex.”_ she breathed against the parted and puffy labia, making Diane whimper inside her folds.

 

Without a word both women sucked inner labia inside their mouths and fellated the twitching folds in mutual concert, their cries and moans intensifying as their hips bucked with increased need. Even as she fed wildly on the woman’s flesh Diane marveled at her own and Natka’s rapidly approaching orgasms; she had never enjoyed sex to the intensity that she did with Natka, let alone how often the woman could make her come, how expertly she could make her ejaculate; _I wonder how much larger her urethral sponge is than mine,_ she mused distantly before her body suddenly became rigid; shaking and straining as Natka’s mouth pushed her over the edge and her mouth clamped down hard over the large thick folds, straining to catch the woman’s fresh stream of sweet crystal clear cum even as she shot her load down Natka’s throat. Both women shook and trembled and screamed into each other’s centers as they climaxed, long minutes passing before they began to ease down.

 

Natka turned in the bed and hugged Diane close, _“I love you…”_ she cried, her long arms and legs entwining with Diane’s, _“I love you so much…”_

 

 _“Thank you…”_ Diane sniffed and held her just as tightly.

 

Natka gulped and still panting, pulled back far enough to look down into watery blue, “Why, thank you?” she asked, genuinely perplexed,

 

“Because,” Diane gave her a trembling smile, “I love you too.”

 

***

 

Shimmering light from the open wormhole reflected off every surface in the gateroom; including Daniel and Gen. Hammond, who stood in front of the ramp. Daniel’s hands were jammed in his pockets while the general stood somewhat impatiently, shaking out his hands at the wrists.

  
When Sam, Teal’c and Vala finally emerged through the gate and down the ramp Hammond greeted them, “Welcome back, SG1, how did it go?”

 

“Fantastically,” Vala answered him, “you can forget about the Ori, with an act like that, Sam will be headlining in Vegas.”

 

The general gave Daniel a brief, quizzical look and he shrugged,

 

“She’s been watching a lot of TV at night.”

  
Teal’c greeted the men with a small bow, “The performance of the device did exceed all expectations, General Hammond.”

  
Vala nodded, “Sam still needs to give it a few tweaks here and there, and then we’ll be able to hide anything we want; troops, ships, planets…”

  
Sam hurried to interrupt, “It's a lot more complicated than that, sir, but I do think we're ready for a large-scale test.”

  
“Good,” Hammond nodded, “get changed. I may have just the thing.”

 

Vala nudged Sam with the back of her elbow and a smile then patted her on the back.

 

~

 

SG1 sat across the table from Lt. Col. Reynolds and Gen. Hammond in the briefing room, blue briefing folders in front of each,

  
“While you were gone,” Gen. Hammond opened the meeting, “Colonel Reynolds has been conducting reconnaissance on P9C-882 as part of the on-going mission to track the Ori advance in our galaxy.” He turned to the man seated next to him,

  
“Approximately four hours ago,” Col. Reynolds reported, “the people of 882 were visited by a Prior.”

  
“Let me guess,” Daniel interjected, “he made them an offer they couldn't refuse.”

  
“He said he'd return in three days to see if they were ready to accept Origin.”

  
“What has been the villagers' response?” Teal’c asked, folding his hands on top of the blue folder.

  
“Already rejected the idea.” He shrugged, “They lived under the Goa'uld for centuries, they're not about to give up their freedom again. They've asked for our help.”

 

“You want to use Sam's device to make them disappear…” Vala addressed Gen. Hammond.

  
“Uh, okay...” Sam held up a hand, “hold on a second. First of all, it's _Merlin's_ device and second; while I agree the modifications I've made have potential it's far from ready to deploy in the field on that scale.” she turned to her, “I'm sure that that's not what the General is proposing.”

  
“Actually Colonel; that is exactly what I'm proposing; the Pentagon has reviewed the reports of your experiments and they think it's time to take this new technology out of the lab. Under the circumstances, I agree with them.”

  
“With respect, sir,” Sam leaned forward in her chair, “you're talking about trying to hide _an entire village… of people.”_

  
“I realize it's a tall order, Colonel, but we seem to have just a three-day window here, is there any chance you can make the necessary adjustments in that time?

  
“Can do, sir,” Vala said enthusiastically, “not a problem...”

 

Sam shot her a withering look,

 

“What?” Vala asked with wide-eyed innocence.

 

“Uh, excuse me?” Reynolds asked, “But what are you talking about? What is _Merlin’s Device?”_

 

“Ah,” Daniel leaned forward in his chair, “I check in on a regular basis with allies from alternate realities via a quantum mirror and Vala’s counterpart in Colonel Carter’s _old_ reality told us where to find a device in _this_ reality that works by shifting matter in an electromagnetic field that… uh…” Daniel’s voice faded at the man’s look of utter confusion and he looked imploringly at Sam,

 

“We found this device in a cave under Glastonbury that we think Merlin used to hide a weapon from the Ancients he may have used, or wanted to use, against the Ori.” Reynolds nodded so she continued, “It basically shifts all matter within a preset field into another dimension… so, in the instance that General Hammond is suggesting we use it; when the Prior returns he wouldn’t be able to see the village… he could walk right through everything and everyone in the entire village and never see it.”

 

“Wow…” Reynolds commented simply.

 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “Provided I can actually make it do that in the next three days.”

  
“Good,” Hammond turned to the characteristically silent Jaffa, “Teal’c, will you be able to accompany them or do you have to get back to Chulak?”

 

“I will be accompanying them…” he gave the general a formal nod, “Ori incursion is a matter of concern for all free people, not just Jaffa and Tau’ri.”

 

“Alright,” Hammond turned back to Sam as he rose from the table, “I’ll let you get to work then, Colonel.”

 

Sam and Reynolds scrambled to their feet and Sam glowered down at Vala,

  
“What?” Vala threw up her hands in mock exasperation, “Don't look at me like that; I know you can do it.”

 

~

 

“So you made it work?”

 

Sam sat wearily on the edge of their bed and Janet stood in front of her, tucking the long blond hair behind an ear, _she looks so tired…_

 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed and tiredly draped her arms around the slender legs and pulled the petite form onto her lap.

 

Janet threaded her fingers through the soft hair and held Sam close, “And you have to be the one to go?”

 

Sam’s eyes closed wearily, she knew this conversation was coming, “Yes,” she said as she rose from the bed, forcing Janet to stand again, “I’m the only one who understands this thing so far,” she slid the open robe from Janet’s shoulders and crossed the room to drape it on the chair, “at least as far as I _can_ understand that device,” her own robe joined Janet’s and she paused to check the night vision image of their sleeping daughter on the security monitor before sliding under the covers next to her wife, “I have to go in case something goes wrong…”

 

Janet said nothing, clutching Sam’s hands and pulling them between her breasts, unable to keep the look of abject fear from her pleading eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, “I have to go….”

 

“I know…” Janet finally whispered against her neck, “I know…”

 

“At least Daniel has to stay behind now,” Sam offered lamely, “now that they have Catharine… I’m sure he would be okay staying here with you while we’re gone.”

 

Janet only sniffed and nodded against her neck.

 

“Hey,” she pulled away so Janet would look at her, “I’m saying he might _need_ to come over… I don’t think he’s doing all that well being forced to stay at home when Vala goes offworld.”

 

“I know,” Janet pressed close and sniffed again, “at least now he can see what it’s like.”

 

Sam sighed and hugged Janet tight, her hands gentle as she squeezed her in reassurance; military regulations prevented married service members with children from both serving offworld at the same time, or “in theater’ as it was often called, thereby insuring the child of a parent in case one was killed in action.  It was a policy Sam knew Janet both recognized as necessary and hated all at the same time.

 

“Yeah,” Sam smoothed back the highlighted hair; tilting her face towards her, _“kiss me…”_ she husked, her voice thick with emotion, _“kiss me and let me make love to you,”_ she begged in a breathy whisper as she planted her mouth hotly on Janet’s.

 

She kissed her with all the passion she could muster, sliding her body on top of Janet’s. Together they writhed and undulated against one another until both were panting breathlessly,

 

 _“Stay on top of me…”_ Janet begged; her voice a harsh whisper.

 

Sam obeyed, straddling a slender thigh while she massaged a taut breast, _“Tell me,”_ she husked, _“tell me how to make you come.”_

 

 _“Inside me,”_ Janet’s voice squeaked, _“I want your fingers inside me…”_ she gasped aloud when the hand released her breast and she felt a finger slip inside, _“Oh… yes…”_ she hissed quietly, _“put your cum on me, wet me… uhn…”_ she arched in the bed as Sam left a hot slick trail on her thigh. She ground her open center on the smooth skin, undulating for all she was worth, adding a second finger to the first, curling both within to tease and rub the pebbled patch as her thumb rubbed the rigid clit.

 

Janet clasped Sam’s face in her hands and sucked her tongue in her mouth, muffled whimpering sounds issuing from her throat as she desperately sucked on the thrusting organ. Her petite form bucked wildly beneath her wife until she suddenly went rigid; inner muscles tightly squeezed Sam’s thrusting fingers and she finally tore her mouth away when anguished sobs broke from her.

 

Sam watched her wife come beneath her, her eyes filling with tears as her thumb and fingers continued their ministrations within the tightly clenching silken walls. Janet sobbed as her stiffened body shook and trembled and writhed, and Sam’s eyes finally closed in bliss when she felt hot spurts of cum fill her hand and her own orgasm finally washed over her. A beatific smile spread across her face as she climaxed; tears of love and joy dripping onto Janet’s, the combined tears running into the small woman’s hairline and soaking the pillow beneath.

 

Janet cried even harder when she felt Sam come on her thigh, the hot spurts of cum imitating their tears as the burning nectar ran off her leg and soaked the sheet below. She cried even as they eased down from their mutual orgasms, and clutching at Sam begged in a tiny voice, _“Stay inside me…s-s-stay…”_ she pleaded, still sobbing brokenly.

 

 _“Shh…”_ Sam whispered against her hair, “I’m not going anywhere….” Her eyes slammed shut against the words, _for now anyway,_ a small voice chided her, _for now…_

 

~

 

“You’re all set to go, Teal’c…” Janet gave him a wan smile as she stepped away from the bed he sat on and turned toward her office. Sam was standing in front of her office door and gave her a significant look,

 

_Follow me._

 

Janet briskly followed her wife inside and shut the door behind her,

 

“Lock it,” Sam stood in the middle of the room, unbuttoning her over-shirt, “I forgot to have you empty these for me this morning.” she said simply as she shrugged out of her slate blue over-shirt.  Janet’s smile turned wistful as she tossed SG1’s pre-mission physicals on her desk and helpfully unhooked her wife’s bra while Sam pulled off her black pullover.

 

“Sorry,” she said in a low voice, “I was pretty demanding this morning…”

 

Sam grinned down at her lopsidedly, “Demanding sex from me is a burden I will happily live with…” she sighed as Janet sucked a plump nipple in her mouth and suckled, _“Oh, yessss…”_ she hissed softly, cupping Janet’s head to her and stroking the hair, _“always….”_

 

Sam had weaned Grace from breast milk at six-months, at that point she had been working on Merlin’s device for some time and Janet knew she wanted to move Grace onto formula; knowing she would again have to go offworld…

 

 _Even if we retired on PeredaVoy they’d still drag her away and demand she risk her life for them…_ she pulled from the breast she quietly fed from and caressed the tender flesh with her hands as she moved to take the other nipple in her mouth. Sam’s breasts only produced small amounts of milk in the months that followed Grace’s weaning, but Sam still asked Janet to suckle, knowing Janet relished the intimacy and comfort as much as she did.

 

“Thank you,” Sam smiled down at her when she finally pulled, if reluctantly from her breast. Janet’s eyes brimmed and Sam clasped her face in her hands, her thumbs gently wiping away the tears that stubbornly slipped from her eyes, _“I love feeding you.”_ she husked in a low voice and placed her lips over Janet’s, kissing her deeply; her eyes closing at the exquisite taste of breast milk and Janet.

 

When she finally released her she remained standing close and slipped the matching wedding bands from their fingers then quickly slipped both bands together on Janet’s ring finger, sliding Janet’s smaller band on last to keep her larger band from falling off,

 

“Keep it for me till I get back…” she murmured, pressing the small hand to her lips in a final caress.

 

Janet nodded and sniffed miserably, “Just come back to me.”

 

***

 

Vala walked across the square towards the large Jaffa, “Sam's all set.”

  
Teal’c nodded, “Colonel Reynolds and his team are standing by at the gate.”

 

Vala smiled and nodded to the villagers that quietly gathered around them and keyed her radio, “Colonel Reynolds, this is Vala…”

 

The lieutenant colonel and his team were standing by at P9C-882’s gate and he turned to look at the small village in the distance, “Reynolds here.”

  
“We’re ready to go… remember we'll be out of radio contact once we go out of phase.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Vala keyed her radio again, “Sam, whenever you’re ready.”

 

Sam sat on a stool in the village library, her eyes glued to the screen on her laptop that was wired directly to Merlin’s device and the multiple naquada generators that covered the large, roughhewn table and she absently keyed her radio, “Copy that.” She quickly clicked through the multiple windows on the screen, her eyes quickly scanning them, “Here goes…” she muttered and hit the enter key. The softly pulsing blue light on the generators grew stronger and they emitted an electronic whine that grew in pitch and volume.

 

Reynolds and his team watched as the village in the distance was briefly enveloped in a flash of bright light and then disappeared. He shook his head in amusement at his second and chuckled, “We have the craziest jobs in the world... dial us out, Lieutenant.”

 

***

 

Janet snorted softly, amused by the funny face her daughter made as she pressed the Velcro ends together on her cloth diaper,

 

“Would you rather go ‘commando’ tonight, sweetie?” Janet picked her up and held her close, nuzzling her. Now able to hold her head up, Grace’s eyes riveted on her mother’s mouth as she spoke and reached tiny wavering hands to grab at her lips.  Janet smiled and kissed the fingers as she made her way from the changing table to the bassinette.

 

In the months Sam had spent working on Merlin’s device Grace had begun to crawl and sit up on her own and was a true devotee of the homemade baby food Daniel prepared for both Catharine and Grace in his kitchen. Janet’s eyes misted over remembering how Sam’s face lit up the first time Grace made a gurgling noise that sounded like, ‘mama’. She pulled Grace’s fingers from her mouth, “Can you say, _‘mama’_ , Grace?”  Grace studied her intently for a moment then emitted an explosive sound that was part gurgle part farting noise,

 

_“Blah-ma!”_

 

Janet snickered again, “That’s right, Grace… ‘ _ma-ma’_ ….” She closed her eyes and held her close again, rhythmically patting the tiny bottom. Her smile widened when she felt her daughter emit a mighty, if tiny, yawn and finally laid her in the bassinette, spending a few more minutes rubbing the tiny back in soothing circles until she was certain Grace was asleep. She clicked on the baby monitor and quietly left the room, walking down the hall to her and Sam’s bedroom where she immediately clicked on the baby monitor and checked the night vision image of the sleeping infant.

 

Janet slid the robe from her shoulders and sat on Sam’s side of the bed; opening the top drawer on her nightstand she briefly pulled out Grace’s baby book and flipped through the pages, scanning her wife’s block-style print that carefully recorded their daughter’s developmental milestones, no matter how seemingly trivial; the first time Grace slept through the night, the first time she smiled….

 

Janet slid the book back in the drawer and closed it. She reached to switch off the lamp and paused, her mind’s eye suddenly flooding with images of her and Sam’s lovemaking session that morning. She opened the bottom drawer on Sam’s nightstand and withdrew a soft jelly vibrator then turned off the lamp. Pushing the covers off her knees she could feel her center fill with liquid heat as she lay on her back and teased her opening with the tip of the vibrator, her bent knees opening even wider.

 

After crying in Sam’s arms until she fell asleep the night before, Janet had fished out the Feeldoe and tube of lubricant when she and Sam rose to take a shower that morning and offered them imploringly to her wife,

 

_“Please, sweetheart…” she had begged her, “please make love to me one more time before we go.”_

_Sam had smiled indulgently and took the double dildo from her. Keeping her eyes locked on Janet’s, she lifted a foot to the bed and slid the bulbous end of the dildo inside her depths, “Right now?” she asked in a silky voice._

_Janet nodded mutely as Sam took the lube from her then turned to kneel on all fours on the edge of their bed. Sam quickly lubed the dildo that protruded from between her legs and smoothed the remaining lubricant from her fingers into Janet’s folds, making Janet moan low in her chest.  Sam stepped between her legs and slid the length of the cock inside, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from both women,_

_“Oh, god, Sam…” Janet whispered, “Oh it feels so good… fuck me now… fuck me hard.”_

_Sam gripped the slender hips with both hands and watched the lavender phallus as it disappeared into her wife’s body then reemerged, her expression turning at once both blissful and feral as she increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts,_

_“Oh, please… yes, baby… harder now… harder, fuck me hard… hard, baby.” Janet implored her and Sam complied, moaning softly at the feel of the rocking bulbous end inside her own depths that managed to hit several sweet spots simultaneously each time she slammed the cock into her wife and pulled it back out again,_

_“Touch yourself…” Sam rasped, “Touch your clit while I fuck you.”_

_Janet whimpered aloud at Sam’s words and struggled to shift her left hand  underneath her for support before stroking and rubbing her clit with her right, “Oh… oh… god… m-more…” she begged, “More…”_

_Sam stepped closer, her thrusting hips still slamming into Janet from behind and bending slightly, she released the slim hip with her right hand and slapped the muscled mound, making Janet cry out,_

 

Janet pumped the jelly vibe in her depths with vigor and behind tightly closed eyes she relived every delicious moment, the overwhelming sensations of being fucked and filled and spanked so hard she could still feel the delectable soreness from that morning as she rammed the vibrating jelly phallus within, her still tender backside digging into the mattress below.

 

_“Rub your clit until you come,” Sam had husked, commanding, “Come for me!” she rasped, slapping her backside hard as she slammed into her._

_Janet wept brokenly as she came, squirting cum onto fingers that madly rubbed her rigid clit and folds. Sam kept the dildo buried deep within and continued to spank Janet’s backside until her own orgasm suddenly seized her in a fierce rigid grip, making her curl, trembling and shaking, over Janet’s heaving body.  When the spasms slowed Sam gripped the hips in both hands again and pushed until Janet crawled forward on the mattress and Sam lay down on top of her, sliding her hands around the sweating, shaking form to clasp the taut breasts in her hands, fingers squeezing the stiff nipples, the double shaft still firmly buried in their depths._

 

Janet’s closed eyes screwed tightly shut, her brow furrowing as she climaxed, still plunging the jelly vibe between her legs; her hips meeting her thrusts as cum squirted from her and arced into the darkness. She quickly closed her legs around her hands and buried vibe and squirts of cum and rolled onto her side, burying her face in Sam’s pillow. She inhaled deeply, breathing her wife’s scent while her hips continued to buck against the vibrating jelly toy that filled her. She wept quietly into the soft linen, her fingers spreading the warm cum into her folds and mound and inner thighs, pretending the cum belonged to her wife,

 

 _“Oh, Sam…”_ she whispered quietly, _“Sam….”_

 

***

 

Sam sat at a long table in the small outdoor square with the celebratory villagers and smiled at their hosts, Thilana and Matar, with weary patience.

 

Two young girls presented Sam, Vala and Teal’c with flowers just as the tall, ebony leader rose to address the gathered,

  
“Tonight,” the bald woman intoned in a strong voice that carried the richness of warm caramel, “we honor our newest friends from Earth, whose wisdom, generosity and kindness have allowed us to resist those who wish to return us to slavery.” She turned to Sam, “We extend to you our deepest and most sincere thanks.”

 

The other villagers seated at the table rose and silently bowed to SG1 just as a bright light flashed around them. Sam and Vala blinked dazedly,

 

“What was that?” Vala asked.

 

Sam stood, “I think the displacement field collapsed.” she muttered, stepping over the bench, “I'll go check it out.”

 

Vala waved in reassurance to Thilana and hurried after Sam into the library. She watched as Sam quickly examined the naquada generators then sat down at the laptop, her fingers flying as she initiated several diagnostic programs while simultaneously scanning the current data,

 

“Okay, I've got some good news and some bad news.”

  
“Good first.”

  
“Well, in order to bring everything back completely, Merlin’s device has to maintain a connection with every single molecule that it sends out of phase…. Now, obviously that requires a lot of energy, so I implemented a failsafe that would automatically bring everything back into our dimension in the event of a power disruption.”

  
Teal’c suddenly appeared behind Vala, “And such a disruption occurred.”

  
“Well,” Sam shrugged, not looking at him, “it was just a slight fluctuation, but it was enough to trigger the failsafe.”

  
Vala stepped closer to the table, “So what do we do?”

  
“Actually,” Sam looked over her laptop at her, “that's the problem; I thought I'd stabilized the power supply…”

  
“Can you fix it?”

 

Sam stared so deeply at the computer screen it appeared as though she were looking directly into the data itself, “I certainly hope so.”

 

***

 

_Sam tenderly cupped the face in her hands and placed the gentlest of kisses on her wife’s lips and eyelids. Dark azure blue looked deeply into her eyes and Janet could feel tears stream down her face and onto her wife’s hands.  She cried out when two SF’s suddenly appeared at her side and pulled the hands from her face. They pulled Sam’s arms behind her and Janet flinched when she heard the handcuffs click shut around her wife’s wrists._

_“No…” she pleaded brokenly and squeezed the arms around her wife even tighter, sobs breaking from her as two more SF’s roughly pulled her hands from Sam’s waist and pulled her away, locking her own hands behind her in handcuffs._

_“Remember I love you…” Sam told her, her voice choked with emotion as the SF’s dragged her away and into a dark void, “remember…”_

 

“Sam!”

 

Janet came awake with a cry and sat bolt upright in bed. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, hoping she hadn’t wakened Grace. She sniffed and passed the hand from her mouth over her eyes, scrubbing at them briefly before collapsing back onto the bed, _Bad dream… that’s all, just a bad dream…._ She heaved a heavy sigh and peered at the clock on her nightstand,“Oh, hell…” she muttered under her breath, “close enough.” She threw back the covers and dragged herself from the bed, checking the monitor to make sure Grace was still asleep before shuffling into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

 

Grace was awake by the time she had dried her hair and applied her face for the day. She tiredly shrugged into her robe, shuffling down the hall to Grace’s room, “Ready for some breakfast?’ she asked as she carried her into the kitchen. She held her as she started the coffee maker and pulled a small bottle and baby food container from the fridge.  She moved on autopilot, talking to Grace about their day as she prepared their breakfast. Daniel had either adapted or followed exactly the baby food recipes Dr. Dawbray had given him and after giving Grace a bottle she fed her a cereal and apple concoction he had made. Grace grabbed at the tiny spoon and Janet’s hand,

 

“I know,” she smiled, “you love your Uncle Danny’s cookin’, don’tcha’?”

 

Her eyes fell on the tiny hand that rested on her own and her chin trembled, _fucking nightmares_ , she thought and furiously blinked the brimming moisture from her eyes, _but that’s exactly how I feel… like the military literally ties our hands…_ Grace suddenly gurgled and cooed, pulling the spoonful of warm cereal into her waiting mouth, making Janet laugh aloud in spite of the tears that dripped from her eyes, “It’s really that good, huh?” she sniffed and swiped at the tears with her free hand, pulling her emotions under control, “Oh, I wish Diane wasn’t offworld…”

 

***

 

Morning light shone through the library windows and onto Sam, who was crouched in front of a large free-standing central processing unit,

 

“Coffee!” Vala called to her as she entered the room.

  
Sam groaned aloud as she stiffly forced herself to stand, “Oh, thank you…”

 

“Don't get too excited,” Vala apologized as she handed her the mug, “they packed us decaf by mistake.”

  
“Crap…” Sam muttered as she took the cup and drank it anyway.

  
“Pretty much,” Vala agreed, then added, “Teal'c's gone to the gate to watch for the Prior… I hate to rush you, but we need to make a decision; General Hammond was clear we're not to let this thing fall into Ori hands.”

  
“I know.” Sam nodded, “I rigged an Ancient capacitor similar to the kind used in the stargates between the device and the generators. It should collect the power and hopefully feed it more evenly.”

  
Their radios suddenly crackled, “Vala Mal Doran,” Teal’c’s voice called distantly, “do you read?”

  
Vala keyed her radio, “Yes, I do, Teal’c… what’s up?”

  
“Our time…” he answered stoically.

 

Vala ran outside when they heard the sudden scream of Ori fighter craft pass over the village, “Sam,” Vala called into her radio, “we've got fighters circling, how long till you can activate the device?”

 

Sam keyed her radio without looking away from the computer screen, “Just a few more minutes!”

 

Thilana ran up to Vala and she waved to her, “Get these people inside, now!” she grabbed at the thin young man, Matar, Thilana’s assistant, who ran past, “Not you!” and keyed the mic on her radio again, “Teal'c, I’ve trained some people to use the P-90’s we brought but we could use you back here now.”

 

Teal’c was running through the woods at top speed but managed to key his radio, “I am on my way.” He could hear a fighter approaching and quickly ducked behind some trees for cover; he watched as the craft hovered over a clearing and dropped a large platform on the ground.  A ring transport immediately activated and the muscles in Teal’c jaw twitched as he watched a group of Ori soldiers materialize,

 

“Vala Mal Doran,” he quietly called into his radio, “an Ori fighter has deposited a ring platform outside the village; there are ground forces headed your way.”

 

~

 

“Alright, now,” Vala tried to affect a calm tone as she handed out the fully automatic submachine guns to the group she had given rudimentary training the night before, “remember to make sure this end is pointed away from you and anyone else you don't want to kill…” she looked up at the sound of gunfire and quickly directed the armed villagers to their assigned posts while Teal’c finally entered the village,

 

“Nice to see you, Muscles…” she greeted him and began firing at the approaching Ori soldiers, her ears ringing as gunfire erupted around her. Teal’c joined her after throwing a couple of grenades to good effect.

 

Vala fired her weapon ceaselessly until she spied Ori soldiers trying to slip past the outlying buildings, “They're splitting up,” she called to Teal’c, “trying to flank us.” she motioned that she was going after them and Teal’c nodded in acknowledgment.

 

~

 

Sam worked furiously at her laptop, praying Vala and Teal’c could hold them off just a few seconds longer, _I just need to activate it…_ she thought just as she heard a noise behind her. She saw the Ori soldier from the corner of her eye and turned toward him, ready to attack until she saw the staff weapon pointed at her; she tried to dive out of the way but the energy blast caught her on the left side and she cried out as she fell, crashing to the floor.

 

Vala had seen the Ori soldier creep into the library door and rushed after him. She felt her heart lodge in her throat when she heard the energy blast and Sam scream; she flung herself through the doorway and shouted in rage as she opened fire on the Ori, filling him with more bullets than was necessary to bring him down,

  
 _“Sam!”_ Vala rushed to where she writhed in pain on the tile floor, “Sam,” she grabbed at her hands, willing the panic from her voice, “it's okay… you'll be okay.” she mumbled over and over as she tried to pull Sam’s clutching hands from the wound in her side. Sam cried out in agony and Vala’s eyes widened in horror at the blood that poured from the gaping hole, _“My god…”_ Vala breathed then grabbed at Sam’s hands again, “easy… just stay with me now…” she rose slightly from her place on the floor to see Ori soldiers pass by the window,

  
_“Search the village!”_

 

She heard one of them shout and turned back to Sam, reaching for her, “Right… Sam, we have to get out of here…” but Sam cried out in pain as Vala pulled at the front of her jacket and right arm,

  
 _“We can't!”_ Sam panted, gritting her teeth.

  
“Sam, they’ll be coming in h…”

  
 _“The device…”_ she grimaced, her body curling around the wound in agony.

  
“All right…” Vala conceded, her hands groped in her vest pockets and she pulled out a brick of C-4.

 

 _“No!”_ Sam cried, clutching at Vala’s sleeve _, “You can't destroy it!”_

  
“What do you want me to do?”

  
 _“Activate it!”_ Sam hissed through tightly clenched teeth.

 

Her lips pressed in a thin line, she crawled away from her toward the laptop but Sam was unable to loosen her grip on Vala’s sleeve and she screamed in pain when her hand wrenched free and she clutched at her side again and curled fetally around the wound.

 

Vala scanned the naquada generators, “Sam, the generators are fried…”

Sam’s face was twisted in a mask of anguish, _“All of them?”_ she cried.

  
“Well,” Vala looked at the one generator that still gave off a blue glow, “one’s still working….”

  
 _“Ahh,”_ Sam’s eyes squeezed shut in pain as she tried to think, “bypass the other two; connect the leads.”

 

Vala hurried to follow her instructions then, “All right, what's next?”

 

“There's a macro,” Sam’s voiced faded; “on… the…uh… main control screen.” she finished weakly.

 

Vala stared blankly at several windows on the laptop’s screen, “Sam, I have _no_ idea where that is!” Sam did not respond and Vala turned to see her lying very still on the floor, unconscious, “Sam?” she called to her, _“Sam!”_ from the corner of her eye she could see Ori soldiers approaching the building and she hurriedly clicked through the windows again, trying to decide which one…

 

“That's it…” she said hopefully, _“I think…”_ and hit the enter key. She shut her eyes against the sudden flash of light as the matter within the library shifted into a slightly adjacent dimension.

 

~

 

Sam returned to consciousness with a shriek of pain and rolled onto her stomach, her fingers clawing frantically at the floor for purchase as she blindly tried to crawl away from the agony,

 

 _“Sam!”_ Vala called to her, _“Wait! Stay still… Sam!”_ Vala grabbed her around the neck and one arm to stop her, afraid she would do more damage to the ‘through and through’ wound on her side. Sam went limp beneath her, moaning in pain and Vala repositioned the rolled up jacket she had stripped from Sam back underneath her head then dragged the med kit closer and fumbled for a syringe of morphine, “This’ll help…” she said with more confidence than she felt and jammed the auto-dispensing syringe through Sam’s BDU’s and directly into her thigh. Sam stiffened at the introduction of more painful stimuli, prompting a, “Sorry…” from Vala.

 

As the morphine tried to take effect Sam made a conscious effort to at least quiet her cries and get her breathing under control. She gazed in bleary confusion at her blood-caked hands and asked in a quaking voice, “How long was I out?”

 

Vala resumed her efforts to slow the bleeding from the exit wound on Sam’s back and licked her lips nervously, “Unfortunately, not long enough for me to finish cauterizing this before you woke up.” and picked up the small heated instrument again, grateful she had paid attention during Janet’s field medicine classes, “I’m sorry but I have to do this…” Vala straddled Sam’s hips and holding down her shoulder with her free hand inserted the battery-powered tool that cauterized flesh on a preset timer into the gaping hole and activated it, making Sam scream in agony. Vala’s eyes brimmed at what she was doing to her and silently prayed for time to speed up before the flashing light stopped, signaling her to withdraw the instrument.

 

 _“FUCK!”_ Sam cried and clawed at the floor, her body shaking violently in the aftermath.

 

“I’m sorry!” Vala panted as she climbed off her, “I’m so sorry, Sam,” she carefully peered at the wound to see if the bleeding had slowed, “I had to…” she crawled around her and patted gently at her tear-stained and sweat-soaked face with a clean gauze pad, “It was the only way to stop you from bleeding out, Sam… I swear…” with shaking hands she smoothed sweat-soaked bangs and the longer strands that escaped the braid from Sam’s eyes and silently noted all the increased signs of shock, “I’m sorry,” she apologized again and crawled to grab two blankets, “let’s get you warmed up,” she quickly pulled one over her shoulders, “so I can finish this,” she sniffed loudly and draped the other over her legs.

 

Sam kept her eyes closed as she tried to calm her breathing again, “What's going on outside?” she finally managed.

 

Vala took some clearing breaths, “Well, the shooting has stopped…” she said in a calmer voice while she gingerly placed thick pads of clean gauze on the entry and exit wounds, “the Ori army's in control… and when I activated the device it worked, although I think you and I are the only ones inside the field.”

 

“Teal’c?”

 

“I tried to contact him on the radio, but there's no response.”

  
Sam bit her lips and focused her remaining energy on not screaming as Vala carefully knotted the elastic bandage she wrapped snugly around her torso and over the gauze pads.

 

~

 

Vala stood looking out the window at the Ori activity when she heard Sam gasp in pain behind her. “Is it getting worse?” she asked as she hurried to her side.

 

“Not getting better.” Sam grimaced and squinted down at her place on the cot, “How’d you get me on here?”

 

Vala shrugged as she prepared another syringe of morphine, “Well, I think it helped to wait until you were unconscious again.” She took care to inject Sam in the opposite thigh, “I moved you as gently as possible… it has to be better than being on the cold floor,” she briefly regarded the mess on the other side of the room, “and amid all that bloody gauze I have yet to clean up.”

 

“Thanks.” Sam said in a tight voice, the pain was overwhelming.

 

“I’m afraid to give you too much of this,” Vala confessed, “I know how you are with this stuff; it either works too well or not at all.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam panted, gritting her teeth, “I’m definitely experiencing the ‘not at all’ part.”

 

Vala opened another package of gauze and gently daubed the sheen of perspiration from her face, “I can’t believe we still have some clean gauze left…” she muttered more to herself than to Sam, who looked deathly pale, “You know, I've been thinking…”

  
“Uh oh…” Sam grunted, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Yes; frightening, I know.” she smoothed the damp bangs from her face; “I can leave the field and still stay out of phase, right? So I thought I'd take some C4 and plant it around the village and then come back here and use the explosions as a distraction to…” Sam shook her head in a slow negative, “What? You haven't heard the rest of my plan.”

  
“You cannot leave the device here.”

  
“Well,” Vala took the hand on her uninjured side, “I was going to save some C4 for that as well.”

  
“You cannot sacrifice the device for me.” she husked, her breath coming in short, wheezing gasps, “It is still our best chance against the Ori.”

  
“Sam, I really don’t think that device is go…”

  
 _“It'll work,”_ she insisted, “it just wasn't ready for this.” She closed her eyes briefly against the spinning room, “I'm probably not gonna make it, either way.” she admitted, her voice faint.

 

“Sam…”

 

“Vala, we both know I'm gonna’ die here…”

 

Vala leaned close, “I won’t let that happen, Sam… I promise.”  
  
“I appreciate that,” Sam tried to smile, “but even if you manage to create a distraction and destroy the device, you are _never_ gonna’ get me to the gate.”

  
“Yes, I will…”

  
“Not alive.”

 

***

 

Janet looked up when Daniel’s form filled her office doorway. Before she could greet him he said,

 

“Can I come over?”

 

“Uh… yes, of course, Daniel.” she waved him in, not fully understanding his request.

 

He pushed off the doorframe and stepped inside her office, “I mean if they don’t make it back today can Catharine and I spend the night?”

 

She smiled, “Yes, of course you can.”

 

“I’ll bring dinner and promise not to wear an apron and you don’t have to say, _‘Honey, I’m home’_ , when you walk in the door…”

 

Janet emitted a wry chuckle, “Deal…”

 

“Last night was awful,” Daniel sighed and jammed his hands even further in his pockets, “she’s been offworld overnight before but now that we have Catharine it’s different… it’s different now and I hate being the one who has to stay at home while she…” his voice trailed away and he shrugged his shoulders again, helpless.

 

Janet simply looked at him, “Yeah, I know.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows arched, “If anyone does, you do….”

 

***

 

At least an hour had passed and Vala watched worriedly as Sam twitched in a restless sleep. She gave the clammy hand a squeeze and lightly stroked her arm,

 

 _“Nugh…”_ Sam struggled into wakefulness, _“Janugh?”_ her pained eyes fluttered open, unfocused, “Janet?” she called desperately.

 

“Sam?” Vala called gently, “Sam, it’s me, Vala…”

 

“Vala?”  Sam seemed confused for a moment, blinking until her vision cleared, “Vala?”

 

“Yes, Sam, I’m here.”

 

“My laptop…”

 

“Do you want me to get it?”

 

“No…” she shook her head, “there's a file… in my personal directory… letters… mostly….”

 

“Sam…”

  
“There's one to Janet… Cassie… you and Daniel,” the corner of her mouth quirked ever so slightly, “some other people… Gracie…. Password's… ‘Beloved’.”

 

Vala felt her eyes brim, “Sam, please stop talking like that. Please don’t give up; Janet needs you… your girls need you…”

 

“Need to face… facts… Vala….”

 

“You’re still here, Sam… that’s the only fact that matters…”

 

A Prior suddenly entered the room and Vala spun, grabbing her P-90 before she remembered that was unnecessary. Even Sam watched as the Prior stopped in the middle of the room and closed his eyes in deep concentration, activating his staff and making it glow so brightly the soldiers in the square outside shielded their eyes.  Sam and Vala watched impassively until the light faded from the Prior’s staff and Vala finally rose from her place next to Sam’s cot and approached him,

 

“I guess that means your little bag of tricks won’t work on us now will they?”

 

Unable to hear her, the Prior boomed in a loud voice, “Show yourself, or this village will be destroyed!” he waited a long minute before angrily striding from the room and the square.

  
“Well,” Vala said dryly, “Score one for Merlin…”

 

Within minutes Ori soldiers jogged in formation past the library windows,

 

“They're going to clear out and bomb the village from orbit.” Vala left the window and returned to her place at Sam’s side, “I know we’ll be alright in here but everyone else is going to be killed.”

  
Sam looked clammy and pale and her lips barely moved when she spoke, _“I know…”_

 

“Isn’t there anything we can do?”

 

 _“There's not enough power…”_ she whispered then groaned aloud in pain, writhing weakly on the cot.

 

Vala hurried to administer morphine after checking Sam’s weak and thready pulse, deciding it no longer mattered whether it was too much, _Keeping her comfortable should be the priority now,_ Vala mused silently, resolute; clearly Sam was fading.

  
Sam looked past her at the dead Ori soldier and gazed somewhat numbly at his staff weapon. It took all her strength to weakly bat away the syringe in Vala’s hand, _“Wait,”_ she panted weakly, “I need to think clearly… there still might be a way….”

 

“What?”

 

“The crystal,” she motioned limply, “from the staff…”

 

Vala crossed the room and fished a folding knife from a pocket on her vest, “You can use this?” she asked as she pried the red crystal from the end of the staff weapon.

  
“The power crystal in Merlin's device was… depleted. That's why we needed… naquada…”

  
“Alright,” Vala walked over to the device, “but how will this work?”

  
“Ancient and Ori technology… similar… work for a… a short time… _nugh…_ ” her eyes closed in pain, “Put… crystal in the back… the device.” She felt lightheaded and the room tilted at disorienting angles, _“hurry…”_ she clutched at the blanket with one hand and licked dry lips

 

Vala opened a small drawer on the side of Merlin's device and tried to insert the crystal, “Sam, it's too big it won't fit.”

  
The room stayed tilted at a sickening angle and Sam’s eyes rolled up in their sockets, _“Power… interface adapter.”_

  
Vala turned to her, confused, “What?”

  
“The connector…” Sam mumbled, “generator… to Ancient tech… _unhh…”_ she moaned faintly as another wave of pain washed over her and a frustrated sob broke from her, _“fuckin’ morphine…”_

 

Vala left the oversized crystal on the drawer of Merlin’s device then grabbed a short wire with alligator clips on both ends and quickly clipped one end on the drawer and carefully fixed the other onto the crystal, a small yelping sound escaping her when she received an electrical shock.

 

 _“That's… a good sign…”_ Sam murmured and Vala almost laughed aloud, grateful Sam was still with her,

  
“That's easy for you to say, you over there with the little flesh wound….  What’s next?”

  
Sam weakly held her hand out to her, _“Laptop…”_

 

Mindful of the attached cable Vala brought her the laptop, holding it at an angle so she could see the screen from her place on the cot.

 

~

 

Teal’c stood in the middle of the square, determined to face the end with the villagers when a bright flash enveloped them, making even the jaffa close his eyes against the glare,

 

“She was successful?” someone next to him asked.

 

“It would appear so.” Teal’c nodded as a yellow beam came down from the sky,

 

“What is happening?”

 

Teal’c turned to the slight built young man, “The Ori ship,” he smiled, “is firing upon us to no effect; we are safe within the field distortion.”

 

He and the villagers stood in silence, waiting and watching for the moment the Ori weapon ceased fire on the village.  He waited until the beam disappeared before keying his radio, “Vala Mal Doran…”

 

“Yes, Teal’c...”

 

“Colonel Carter was able to expand the range of the device in time.”

 

“Yes but she’s been seriously injured, Teal’c, we need to get her to Janet as quickly as possible.”

 

“I am on my way,” he responded and took off at a run.

 

***

 

“Remember, we were a fairly primitive people back then, when they saw the Goa’uld come through the gate most of them fled into the rainforest and hid in caves. Those that stayed behind were taken captive as hosts for larval Goa’uld but it turns out our chemistry is just not compatible given the slightly different way we synthesize proteins… plus PeredaVoy just didn’t have the raw material they were looking to exploit so…”

 

“They left?” Diane shook her head in disbelief, “just like that?”

 

“Well,” Natka gave her a private smile, “history being what it is I imagine the Goa’uld withdrawal did take some time, but they did leave…”

 

Diane took another sip of wine, “I’ve been reading about the Deyabnee sect…”

 

“Ah…” Natka leaned back in her chair, “the shame of all Voyans...” she murmured quietly, moving the napkin on her lap onto the table next to her empty plate.

 

“Really?”

 

Natka lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, “There are many who believe so.”

 

“Well,” Diane continued, “I find it curious that any sect embracing such secular extremism can be so closely compared to the extremely narrow Goa’uld view of what is acceptable behavior of its adherents, given the outrageous behavior of their leaders.”

 

“They have a pretty stilted view of what constitutes accepted psychosocial behavior….” Natka held a hand out to her as she rose from the table, “Shall we walk while we talk?”

 

Diane grinned and accepted the hand, letting Natka pull her from the table. Together the two strolled from the restaurant along the river that wound a leisurely course through the town and eventually out to sea.

 

“So, you were saying?” Diane prompted her as they walked arm in arm.

 

“Oh, so the Deyabnee sect believes empathic healing is an unacceptable form of therapy, and that belief is most likely an outgrowth of their belief that touching of any kind shows weakness and is inappropriate…”

 

“Crikey…” Diane muttered under her breath, making Natka smile in spite of the serious conversation, “So a parent cannot touch her child…”

 

“Nor can a lover touch another in affection, let alone…”

 

“How do they have sex?”

 

“They don’t, once advances in medicine made procreation outside the womb possible it became the only method they found acceptable.” Natka shook her head and pulled Diane to a railing that overlooked a small stand of trees close to the water that ran noisily over rocks and fallen logs, “and yet the elders of that sect lead unbelievably violent, debauched lifestyles… just like the Goa’uld.”

 

“Why doesn’t the Voyan government stop them?”

 

Natka shrugged helplessly and stepped close, pulling Diane’s arms around her waist, “They are completely and utterly exclusionary; the adherents are thoroughly brainwashed and we have never been able to convince victims of their abuse that we can help them, protect them from further abuse, or murder if they testify against the sect’s hierarchy.” She slid a hand up Diane’s side, surreptitiously caressing the side of her breast beneath the black jacket she wore, the other hand slid up her throat, caressing the soft skin there, “Some years ago a young woman escaped from one of their compounds and came to us for help,” Natka’s expression turned sad and she sighed, “she said we couldn’t protect her and she was right, they abducted her from a safe house and we found her ruined body on the steps of our council building…”

 

“Awful…” Diane murmured sympathetically and pulled the woman closer, gently running her hands across the slender back in a comforting gesture.

 

“And that’s one of the reasons why I am so interested in learning more about how talk therapy in your society differs from ours… we have been very successful using touch or empathic healing on PeredaVoy, but sometimes the traumatized patient is still unable to articulate and integrate on her own what happened to her… or him,” she amended, “and requires long-term counseling… those patients can still have great difficulty getting through the healing process…” she drew a deep breath, “Anyway… since that incident it’s been impossible to persuade any other followers of the Deyabnee to come forward …” her voice faded for a moment, “You know, if it wasn’t for your Colonel Carter and her team thwarting that assassination attempt…” she shook her head, “I hate to think of the fallout that would have followed that.”

 

“She is quite an amazing person,” Diane leaned back slightly to look at her even as her hands continued their caress, “Have you met her?”

 

“No,” Natka smiled, “it would be certainly be an honor to do so.”

 

“Perhaps when they visit next…” Diane murmured.

 

“Enough of that for now…” Natka smiled, turning them to the natural beauty bathed in moonlight before them, “I asked to dine out tonight so I could show you the gymnasium.”

 

“The Gymnasium?” Diane’s brows knit in bemusement, “You want to work out now?”

 

Natka laughed and placed a quick kiss on her lips, pressing her length against her, “Depends on your definition of that word, I suppose, but no,” she wrapped her arms around Diane’s more athletic form and whispered, “It is not that kind of gymnasium.” she openly rubbed herself against her, “For instance, in preparation for tonight I deliberately wore no panties…”

 

“Uh…” Diane could feel her clit suddenly come to rigid attention deep within her folds, “what?”

 

Natka laughed, “Let’s go…” she said and linking arms with her once again, led her purposefully down the street.

 

“Go?” Diane asked somewhat lamely.

 

“To the gymnasium,” Natka enunciated carefully before continuing, “the gym is a safe place for people to go and have sexual congress, if you will, with any number of other people…”

 

“Uh, hang on…” Diane suddenly stopped, “Natka I don’t want to have sex with anyone but you…”

 

“And the feeling is mutual,” Natka assured her, “let me explain…” she linked arms with her and they proceeded at a slower pace, “people who have reached the age of consent, usually single people, go to a large building called a gymnasium so they can participate in sex with any variety of people and sexual acts in an open arena environment, and above the arena are private loges… from what I’ve studied about your world, you would compare it to going to a soccer or football game and watching it from a private skybox.  Comparatively speaking, we will be in a darkened private skybox while we watch people having sex in the arena below.”

 

Diane stopped walking again and held Natka’s hands for support, “You’re kidding me.”

 

A wicked smile touched Natka’s lips, “I am not.”

 

“Oh my god,” she croaked weakly and stepped close to whisper hotly, “you are making me so wet…”

 

Natka laughed and breathed in her ear, “It’s the truth,” she grinned impishly and pulled her down the street again, “It’s a good place for people, young and old, to experiment with different sexual lifestyles, discover their sexuality, what gender they prefer, try new things…” she looked at her shyly, “And just so you know, I have never been on the arena floor…” her smile widened at Diane’s look of relief, “If I had to identify just three things I have always known about myself it’s who I am, who I want to love, and that I want a monogamous relationship _only_.” She gave Diane’s hand a squeeze, “Here we are…”

 

Diane hadn’t even noticed the imposing building across the street and she laced her fingers between Diane’s as they crossed the street and went inside. Natka led her to a circular counter in the middle of the lobby and tried not to blush as Natka requested a room on the third tier.

 

They rode the elevator in silence, Diane blushing furiously and stifling amused snorts and giggles as they walked down a long curving hallway and Natka opened the door to their private observation booth.

 

Diane entered the darkened room and her breath caught at the distinctive scent and sounds of sex as it rose through the open skybox from the softly lit arena floor below,

 

 _“Oh my sweet god,”_ Diane breathed; below them bodies writhed in a carnal sea and her eyes blinked repeatedly in amazement at what she beheld.

 

“I used to come here when I became a young woman of consensual age,” Natka took her hand and murmured, “I was curious about sexual positions… you know, like how is _that_ done?”

 

Diane squeezed her hand but was unable to look away from the scene below.

 

“I came here quite often for a while, eventually I came to like the view from this room and would come here once or twice a week and masturbate while I watched…” while she spoke she pressed close to Diane and hiked the skirt of her black suit up a strong thigh until she could easily reached her mound and massaged it, all the while watching as Diane’s eyes turned a deep, smoldering blue.

 

“Hold onto the railing and watch for a while.” she whispered, guiding Diane’s hand to grip a rail that stood on one side of the small room. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall, kneeling between her legs and pulled Diane’s panties down and off with the skirt as she pressed her nose into soft musky curls.

 

Diane’s vision blurred and she gripped the rail when she looked down at Natka, nuzzling her mound, “Oh my god, this is…” her voice trailed away as she continued to view the carnal scene below; men made love to women and other men and women coupled with women and men in every position she had ever heard of and a few she hadn’t…. Her head tilted slightly to one side as she watched a threesome, _now there’s a position I’ve never seen before_ … Her eyes scanned the writhing bodies; one woman performed cunnilingus on another woman who performed cunnilingus on another woman… and in other parts of the arena men and women participated in bondage, some were tied to large X frames and moaned aloud while being flogged, some were bent over upholstered wedges and were being spanked and penetrated with a variety of sex toys, one man was confined in some sort of device that confined and exposed his hands, feet and genitals while a woman beat his testicles and erect penis with a flogger. Two women wearing strap-ons simultaneously penetrated another woman who shouted in unrestrained ecstasy while the others furiously pumped the toys inside her vaginal and rectal openings.

 

_“Nugh…”_

 

Diane gripped the back of Natka’s head with her free hand when her tongue licked inside her folds and suckled her clitoris. She spread her legs farther apart and whispered, _“Oh god, Natka, I’m coming…”_ she bent slightly, further opening her center for Natka’s questing mouth; tilting her pelvis she wantonly humped Natka’s feasting lips, whimpering aloud as Natka’s tongue hotly laved her opening. She leaned heavily on the rail for support and her eyes squeezing tightly closed when she abruptly shot her load into Natka’s waiting mouth.  Her legs shook and her body trembled with the force of her climax and she panted aloud, trying to catch her breath, smiling when Natka finally looked up at her.

 

“Can we please sit down for a minute?” Diane asked in a breathless, pleading tone.

 

Natka chuckled and stood, “Here…” she said, pulling her over to a two-sided loveseat.

 

Diane collapsed on the cushion and pulled Natka down on her lap, “Oh my god, I don’t believe you brought me here…” she chuckled, smiling, “but I’m awfully glad you did.” She pulled Natka down for a heated kiss, groaning at her own taste in the woman’s mouth. The hand that held the delicious mouth to hers slid down the long smooth neck and chest, her fingertips trailing over soft skin. Diane slipped the strap on the slinky dress from Natka’s shoulder and cupped the exposed breast, squeezing and massaging the flesh, _“I want to eat you…”_ she husked and bent to feast on the taut breast, her tongue plundering the stiff nipple even as her mouth devoured Natka’s breast.

 

 _“Yes…”_  Natka hissed and slid from Diane’s lap onto the sofa, “but first finish taking off your clothes.” Hiking her dress up to her hips she hurried to spread her legs as Diane quickly shed her blouse, suit jacket and bra. Scrambling to her knees, between Natka’s legs, she slammed her tongue into flooded depths.

 

Natka’s back arched and she cried out, pressing a hand on the back of Diane’s head.  Diane could feel the creamy cum coat her face and she endeavored to suck both Natka’s large inner labia into her mouth so she could fellate them. After licking and sucking the engorged folds clean she sucked the thumb-sized clit in her mouth, fellating it with her lips and stroking it wildly with her tongue before hungrily plundering the flood from Natka’s core again, stretching her tongue inside as far as it would go, lapping away the creamy wealth as fast as she could, feeling Natka teetering on the edge of a massive orgasm. _Calm down,_ she shakily cajoled herself and eased her ministrations; replacing her mouth with three fingers and thrust them inside,

 

 _“Oh… more,”_ Natka begged, _“more fingers….”_

 

Diane inserted a fourth and stroked the length of them inside swollen, convulsing walls,

 

_“All the way in… more…”_

 

She knew from previous experience that Natka’s inner walls were superior in elasticity and produced more than enough lubrication to be fisted safely and she smiled ferally as she tucked her thumb in her palm and slid her hand smoothly inside, curling her fingers within.

 

Natka groaned aloud and curled forward, grabbing Diane’s wrist and pulled her hand even further inside, _“Now kiss me…”_ she murmured in a commanding voice.

 

Diane met her lips in a searing kiss, both women attempting to devour the other as Diane pumped and thrust her fist inside the slippery walls, groaning in renewed arousal as Natka gripped the arm on the sofa and undulated on Diane’s fist,

 

“Fuck me as hard as you can then eat me when I come.” Natka breathlessly instructed and Diane redoubled her efforts; her muscles straining as she gripped Natka’s hip with her free hand and fucked the Voyan woman as hard as she could.

 

Natka’s body flew back against the sofa, her back arching rigidly, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she came, making Diane clamp her mouth hungrily over the geyser she knew was coming. She closed her lips over the opening hard and cried out against the straining flesh when Natka exploded; a long thick hot stream of sweet crystal clear cum blasted into Diane’s mouth. Keeping her throat open and her lips firmly connected, her eyes closed in rapturous concentration and she hummed as she swallowed the hot sugary nectar. She felt her clit throb and her center flood with slick arousal and she came again, ejaculating as her body shook and convulsed under Natka’s bucking form.

 

Natka moaned aloud as she eased down from the powerful orgasm and she stroked and caressed Diane’s hair as the undulations slowed. Diane opened her hand inside and slowly pulled from inside. A sharp intake of breath escaped Natka and Diane paused with her fingers still buried within. Diane smoothed her free hand over the inside of Natka thigh and licked away the coating on creamy cum from her hand and Natka’s still deeply flushed folds until Natka lifted her chin and gazed down into blissful blue,

 

“Come here…” she urged, her features twisting in pleasure when Diane pulled the hand free.   She pulled the slinky dress up and over her head, a soft chuckle escaping her as she tossed the dress on Diane’s clothes where they lay on the floor. She pulled the cum-coated fingers onto her breast and pulled Diane onto the loveseat beside her; pulling her legs across her lap, “Thank you…” she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

 

Diane opened her mouth, anticipating Natka’s desire to taste herself, both women groaning at the taste of cum and feel of caressing lips and tongues. When they parted Diane confessed,

 

“I came on the floor...”

 

“And not on me?” Natka teased her, “Don’t worry, they keep everything in these rooms highly sanitized.” she assured her as her hand snaked between Diane’s legs, “I love having you between my legs.” she whispered, nuzzling her, “I love touching you… _ohh…”_ she sighed as her fingers stroked the swollen sodden opening and folds, “I could keep you naked and wet for a long time…”

 

Diane smiled, “You have... on many occasions…” she snickered then frowned slightly and turned to the sounds of sexual arousal and release from the arena below, “Are you sure no one can see us up here?” she asked, her hand absently stroking Natka’s breast.

 

“Have a look at some of the other loges if you don’t believe me,” she softly teased, “the lighting has been carefully designed so only the lovers in the arena can be seen.” She rose from the sofa, reluctant to pull her hand from fondling between Diane’s legs, “Come see…” she pulled her to her feet and near the front of the box, “See?” she stood behind her and pointed to the loges across the way.

 

Diane squinted at the private sex boxes, as she now thought of them; staring into the loges she thought she could see some movement, but as she stared she realized that was all she could see and she smiled when she felt Natka’s hands smooth over her body and around to clasp her breasts, “So _-uhhh_ …”Diane grunted, pressing her hands on top of Natka’s, “only single people participate in the arena?”

 

“Mostly,” Natka murmured close to her ear, “sex in the arena usually doesn’t work for committed or married couples and those that do are usually in a relationship that has problems and will soon end anyway…” she shrugged, “At least that’s what our studies have indicated…” Her left hand slid across Diane’s chest to cup her right breast while her right hand slid down Diane’s torso and over her mound, “Do you see anything you’d like to try?” she asked, her voice dropping to a husky tone.

 

The arena seemed to tilt slightly at Natka’s question and Diane felt a wicked grin tug at the corner of her mouth, “Why, yes, Doctor Makara- _ahh…”_ her eyes closed as Natka squeezed her mound and she turned in her arms so she could wrap her own around the equally tall woman, _“you know I like to be spanked…”_ she whispered as her hands slid down over the shapely backside, “just like you do…” she squeezed the flesh.

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Natka’s eyes closed appreciatively, her own hands mimicking Diane’s, “and what else?”

 

Diane leaned close and whispered hotly in the woman’s ear, “I want you to spank me… then tie me up…” she swallowed, “and beat me with a whip… like that woman is doing to that other woman down there,” she turned to look briefly at the arena, “flog me… then sodomize me…” the tips of her fingers curled between Natka’s muscled mounds and teased the puckered opening, “fuck me in the ass until I scream…” she roughly pulled her closer, “fuck me until I come and I will do whatever you want so I can make you scream just as loud…” she kissed her, hotly laving her tongue in the other woman’s mouth, making Natka moan, “and make you come just as hard.”

 

~

 

They walked back to Natka’s apartment hand in hand, smiling and sated,

 

“I can’t believe I’m walking along a public street with no panties,” Diane snickered quietly. In truth, she reveled in the feel of cool night air on the dried cum between her legs and thighs as they walked along the darkened street. In the days since her arrival she had begun to meet Natka in her office for ‘quickies’ during their lunch breaks; in order leave enough time to eat more than just each other they indulged in mutual masturbation and oral sex, saving anything more complicated for the evening when both were finished with the day’s work: Natka with her patients and Diane with giving lectures and providing consultations with voyan psychiatrists. Diane’s entire pelvic region twitched and tingled as she remembered being on her knees in Natka’s office and fellating her clit while the voyan woman gripped the back of her head and wildly undulated in her mouth. She grinned somewhat goofily in anticipation of how the rest of their evening would play out and turned to Natka, blurting impulsively, “Thank you again, Natka,” she smiled at her, “never in a million years did I think my life could ever be so…”

 

“Enjoyable?” Natka beamed at her.

 

“Well,” Diane chuckled, “yes, certainly, but I just…” she stopped and pulled her into her arms, “to be honest I never thought I’d find a person like you.”

 

Natka kissed her, “Does that mean you’ll stay here on PeredaVoy?”

 

Diane looked surprised, “With you? Of course…”

 

“Forever?”

 

“Forever and whatever comes after that…”

 

Natka’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead and she smiled, “Good…”

 

~

 

Diane shrugged out of her clothes once again, watching Natka’s lovely nude form as she knelt in front of a deep bureau drawer and pawed through its contents,

 

“When I was in graduate school,” she admitted, “I wanted to experiment with some ‘kink’, as you call it… my girlfriend at that time was open to trying something new…” her voice trailed away as she pulled what looked like nylon straps attached to sturdy-looking neoprene-covered manacles on one end and metal brackets on the other, a heavy black flogger and double harness from the drawer and put them on the floor next to her.

 

Diane felt for the bed behind her and sat, her riveted eyes pulling from Natka’s shapely backside to the toys she dropped on the carpet, her clit coming to rigid attention within rapidly ripening folds, a small sound escaping her,

 

“Hmm?” Natka asked, turning slightly, her eyebrows raised.

 

Diane lifted a shoulder, “Ah… I believe most of us have had a college sex romp or two.” she tried to affect a casual tone and succeeded in making Natka chuckle,

 

“I guess so…” she agreed, placing the well used double dildo she called a Zeetsa, so-called for a long-since eliminated Voyan letter in the shape of a “V”, on top of the bureau in the hopes that Diane would have enough energy to use it on her later. She pushed the drawer closed and picked up the toys as she rose from her place on the floor, dropping all but the manacles next to Diane on the bed, “These go over the door…” she explained as she slid the brackets on the inside bottom of her closet door and tossed the straps over the top, arranging them before closing it firmly,

 

Silent, she walked over to the bed and picking up the strap-on, delicately stepped into the double harness sporting twin dangling magenta jelly cocks, _“Help me…”_ she commanded softly, prompting Diane to insert the dildo at the bottom of the harness into her depths.

 

Diane inserted the jelly phallus inside and watched, enrapt, as Natka’s body engulfed the toy, licking her lips in anticipation when Natka moaned softly as she pulled the harness over her hips and tightened the straps,

 

 _“Ohh…”_ She closed her eyes in pleasure when Diane pushed the toy inside, _“oh that feels so good…”_ she husked, then lifted Diane’s chin in her fingers and planted a wet kiss in her mouth, “Get up…”

 

Switching places she took her place on the bed and pulled Diane down across her lap. Diane reveled in the feel of her naked skin on Natka’s lap and the large jelly shaft and abruptly let out a small cry when Natka’s hand suddenly slapped her backside. Pressing her lips together in concentration, Natka alternately slapped the shapely muscled mounds, her vision blurring slightly at the edges as she watched the skin over quivering muscles turn red. Her palm stung and she slowed, pausing to alternately pinch the flesh and smooth her hot palm over Diane’s even hotter backside, her fingertips teasing the crease and puckered opening between the mounds,

 

 _“Oh…”_ Diane whimpered, _“Oh that feels so good…”_ she moaned, her hands clutching at the bedcovers as she writhed on Natka’s lap.

 

Natka let her left hand stray over the smooth skin on Diane’s back, _“So soft,”_ she murmured, _“so smooth…”_ she abruptly gave Diane’s ass one more hearty slap then, “Get up.”

 

She led Diane to the closed closet door, her hands directing her to stand facing the deeply polished wood. She lifted Diane’s right hand and fastened the manacle around it, “These should be tight enough to hold you up, but without pain… so tell me if they are so I can adjust them,” she kissed her cheek, “alright?”

 

Slick arousal had already begun to drip between her legs, “Alright….”  Diane answered breathlessly as Natka fastened the other manacle around her wrist then pulled the straps through the connecting rings, pulling Diane’s hands upward until she was standing straight,

 

“As long as your heels are still on the floor you should be alright there…” Natka pressed her length against her and Diane gasped aloud at the feel of the long jelly cock pressing into her backside,

 

 _“Oh, please…”_ Diane begged, making Natka chuckle softly.

 

 _“No ‘safe’ word,”_ she whispered, licking the rim of her ear as she spoke, “Just tell me to stop and I will.” She stepped away and Diane closed her eyes, waiting quietly while Natka wrapped a tie around her long hair and tossed the ponytail over her shoulder, baring her back,

 

“Ready now…”

 

Was all Diane heard before the first lash struck her, the blow was hard enough to make her cry out in surprise and her body lurched against the door,

 

“Was that alright?”

 

She heard Natka ask and she groaned at the thick, throbbing sensation on her back and between her legs, _“Oh, god… yes…”_ she panted, _“more…”_

 

Natka grinned ferally and struck her with the flogger again, a little harder this time, and slid her free hand under the harness to stroke her rigid clit; her brief ministrations shifted the harness and rocked the dildo nestled within, triggering a low growl from deep within her chest.

 

 _“More…”_ Diane pleaded, each blow that slapped and thudded on her back stung but the pain was pleasurable and sensual. Trusting Natka, leaving herself so vulnerable and allowing herself to moan and writhe so wantonly in the bonds that held her wrists made her feel liberated; nullifying all the times Rene, her ex had scolded her for _‘wetting the bed like a child’_ when she ejaculated, and for the looks of scorn and revulsion from her and previous lovers when Diane asked to try anal play in bed, or piss play in the shower, _we were in the shower for chrissakes_ , Diane grumbled inwardly and cried out again when the lashes struck her and she smiled, “Oh, finally…” she groaned as the flogger struck her again, “more… _again,”_ she whimpered in a pleading voice as Natka whipped her again, _“more….”_

 

Natka whipped her; watching closely to make sure the flogger was only reddening the skin and not leaving welts. Her confidence growing, she drew her arm back and hit her with the flogger again and again, her blows becoming cautiously stronger with Diane’s increased cries for more. She whipped her until the long back was crisscrossed with a profusion of pink and red whip marks before she stopped and pressed herself close,

 

“Shall I whip your red ass?’ she breathed hotly in her ear, pressing her magenta cock into Diane’s backside,

 

Diane trembled in the restraints, she had begun to cry during the whipping; something released in her and she cried in both arousal and satisfaction, _I am free…_ the words echoed distantly in her mind and she sobbed aloud. Tears streamed down her face even as creamy arousal dripped and ran between her legs down to the floor,

 

 _“Yes… Natka…”_ she whimpered brokenly, _“please… please…”_

 

Her eyes closed in ecstatic sexual rapture at the stinging sensations on her burning back and the feel of the cock that pressed into her backside, _“Beat me…”_ she rasped, _“whip me… fuck me…  I’m yours…”_ she sobbed in surrender, _“I’m yours…”_

 

She was clearly experiencing an emotional breakthrough or spiritual catharsis and Natka gently caressed a tear-stained cheek before stepping back and resumed whipping her lover with carefully measured vigor, bringing the flogger down on the violently quivering backside, still red from the spanking she had administered, and then whipped the backs of her thighs for good measure. Panting from both effort and arousal, Natka dropped the flogger and looked down her heaving breasts and the long magenta phallus that still waited between her legs. It was only then she realized the air was thickly redolent with the scent of their combined sex and she inhaled a long slow breath in through her nose, her half-lidded eyes fluttering closed when she felt a glut of fresh arousal flood around the jelly dildo within and drip from her opening. Wordless, she reached into the nightstand and withdrew two blunt-tipped syringes loaded with a lubricant gel. Standing behind Diane she parted the striped reddened mounds with her fingers and spread some lube on the puckered opening, smearing it around the rim and inserted the tip to squeeze some inside.

 

Diane whimpered at the feel of the cool lube, _“Oh, Natka…”_ she groaned and hissed when Natka inserted the syringe more fully, injecting the lube inside her as she pushed the syringe inside as far as it would go.

 

Once she had emptied the syringe she pulled it from her rear channel, “Squeeze it closed, now,” Natka murmured, “Keep it inside.”

 

Tears squeezed from Diane closed eyes as she concentrated the last of her strength in keeping her backside clenched tightly shut.  The feel of the lube inside her made her clit feel as though it would explode, _“Natka…”_ she whimpered in a small voice, _“Natka…”_

 

She felt the gentle voice against her ear,

 

“Yes, my Divine?”

 

“Before you… I was a virgin…” Diane confessed in a breaking voice, making Natka’s eyebrows arch high on her forehead, “My cunt had already been touched… fucked by other women… but my ass was virgin before you…” she sniffed loudly, unable to express herself with any but profane words, “before your clit and fingers penetrated me….”

 

Natka hesitated, the second syringe of lube waiting in her hand, unsure if she should proceed,

 

 _“Take me now…”_ Diane begged, _“take me with your cock and fuck me… take me… and make me yours… again.”_

 

Natka’s eyes brimmed and she stepped forward, fully inserting the syringe in the lubed channel and depressed the plunger as she slowly pulled it back out, dispensing the additional lubricant as she withdrew.

 

When she pulled the syringe free she discarded it on the nightstand beside the first and caressed the hips, _“Easy now…”_ she murmured, and pressing against one quaking mound, teased the tip of the jelly cock at the glistening opening, taking care to coat the end of the toy with the slowly escaping lubricant before pushing inside.

 

Diane’s hands opened and she pressed herself into the door, arching her backside onto Natka’s slowly thrusting cock, _“Slowly, my Divine…”_ Natka breathed and watched the toy disappear into Diane’s widening anus; swallowing audibly as Diane’s body swallowed the toy,

 

Straining in her bonds, Diane’s head arched back and a loud moan broke from her, making Natka stop with half the toy buried inside, “Relax,” Natka caressed her hips and backside with her hands, “relax and let your body adjust…”

 

Diane’s breath came in panting grunts as she struggled to accept the large toy in the tight channel.  Creamy cum ran from her center, her arousal evident even as she labored to adjust to the too-full feeling. After a moment she husked, _“More…”_

 

Planting her feet, Natka looked back down at the toy and renewed her slow thrust, watching as more of the toy sank into the glistening opening. She stepped closer as the length of the long toy disappeared inside until she could press her hips snugly against Diane’s reddened backside. She pressed hardened nipples into the striped skin of Diane’s back and sighed; sliding her hands around the heaving ribcage she placed her hands securely over taut breasts and squeezed the straining nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, making Diane cry out.

 

 _“You are mine…”_ she whispered hoarsely, her voice thick with emotion. Keeping her thrusts short and gentle; she began to pump the phallus inside, twisting the nipples she held, her eyes closing in delight as she listened to Diane’s soft moans. She gradually lengthened her strokes as she felt Diane’s body relax beneath her ministrations and the shaft buried within moved with greater ease. Her hands eventually slid down to clasp Diane’s hips and she fucked her with more vigor until Diane’s increasing cries became desperate pleas,

 

 _“OH GOD!”_ she finally shouted, _“OH BABY, PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK ME!_ ” she clenched the manacled hands into tight fists, _“HARDER! FUH… FUCK ME!”_

 

Natka’s blissful, loving smile turned feral as she drove the jelly cock into Diane’s backside, her own grunts and gasps lost along with the wet sounds of the now wildly pumping, driving cock; drowned out by Diane’s frenzied cries. Natka fucked her so hard lubricant squirted from Diane’s rear channel and Natka’s screaming clit beneath the harness strained against the base of the toy that rammed into her with each thrust. The smaller jelly cock inside her own depths supported by the double harness rocked inside, bringing her to the edge of a massive orgasm she could barely hold at bay.  Slamming her body into Diane’s, she drove the cock inside in a wild frenzy, both women crying out as Diane’s orgasm began to emerge from somewhere deep inside, the pounding cock making her scream.

 

Natka pressed her face into Diane’s hair as she cried out and her right hand sought out Diane’s small straining clit and she rubbed it furiously as they climaxed, Diane’s wild sobs drowned out by Natka’s cries as she sank the shaft deep inside while her slender frame convulsed in rapture; cum and ejaculate exploding from her folds ran freely down her legs.

 

 _“Oh… oh…”_ Natka moaned and panted as she eased down from her orgasm. She wrapped her arms tightly around Diane and hung on for dear life; feeling as though her shaking legs would give way and she fought valiantly not to allow her weight to pull on Diane’s still bound hands.

 

“You _are_ mine, my Divine…” she husked, unaware that tears streamed down her face, _“forever… you are mine.”_ Sniffing, she pressed her hands against the door and pushed herself away; looking down she watched as she slowly pulled the long toy from Diane’s backside. Diane groaned and she shifted her hands to clasp Diane’s arms,

 

“Relax... relax and let me pull out.” She watched closely as she pulled free; watching for signs of blood or injury but there were none as the glistening cock emerged. When the end of the jelly toy fell out with a plopping noise she immediately set about releasing Diane’s hands from the manacles and pulled a limp arm across her shoulders as she led Diane’s weak form to the bed. After laying her gently on the mattress she pushed the harness down over her hips and her eyes closed in pleasure/pain as she pulled the dildo from her dripping center. Her breathing labored, she stepped from the harness and carried it into the bathroom, licking her own cum from the shorter shaft. Shakily, she placed it in the large sonic cleaner and dampening a wash cloth, returned to bed with it and a small hand towel.

 

“Diane?” she asked as she knelt on the bed next to her. She regarded the profusion of red marks on the long lithe form and using great care, gently cleaned the cleft; wiping away the glistening lubricant, checking for bruised or torn tissue…

 

“Natka?” Diane turned onto her side, her hand reaching for her.

 

Natka patted her dry and crawled next to her on the mattress, gathering the lanky form in her arms, entwining her legs with Diane’s, _“Are you alright, my Divine?”_ she whispered against her hair.

 

“Thank you…” Diane stroked her cheek with a still shaking hand, “I have never trusted anyone so completely… and surrendered myself so utterly…” she began to cry again, “Thank you…” she sobbed and burrowed against the slender neck, “thank you…”

 

***

 

Janet pressed her lips together against the heavy sigh that threatened to escape and briefly clasped the wrist in her hand before letting go and recording Sam’s pulse on her chart. _I can probably do this without waking her_ ; she thought and carefully pulled the covers back. She lifted the gown over the elastic wide-weave gauze she had wrapped around her wife’s torso that morning and pulled at the tape that held the gauze closed at Sam’s side. She gently pulled the thick gauze pad free, pausing to check if her actions had wakened her wife who still slept peacefully in the hospital bed.The Zhang energy weapons left small bore holes that blasted through-and-through wounds on Sam’s thigh and side, _but those injuries were a snap to repair compared to these large-bore bastards_ , Janet’s eyes closed briefly in an effort to keep the nightmarish images at bay, to no avail.

 

The entry and exit wounds from the Ori weapon had required sixteen hours of surgery during which Janet called in a skin graft specialist to implant two small patches of skin taken from the tops of Sam’s thighs in order to close the wounds on her back and abdomen. _Wouldn’t have had to if we had been able to transport her to PeredaVoy_ , Janet thought irritably even though it would have been obvious to even a first year med student Sam was close to death when she was brought through the gate and would not have survived a trip to PeredaVoy. Her brows knit together in a frown as she carefully palpated the skin around the repaired and patched abdominal wound; it was hot to the touch and red and inflamed-looking, _not a good sign…._ Sam had a persistent low-grade fever that indicated the presence of a really nasty bacterium revealed in her blood panels and Janet was at her wits end trying one antibiotic after another to no effect.

 

“It’s okay…” Sam mumbled, “I’m awake.”

 

Janet straightened, finally allowing the heavy sigh to escape, “Sorry, sweetheart.” she murmured and bent to place a quick kiss on her too-pale lips, “How ya’ feelin’?”

 

“Tired…” Sam sniffed and yawned, pressing her hand into her ribcage just above the wound, a gesture Janet now recognized as occurring every time her wife took anything beyond a shallow breath.

 

“Breathing still hurts?”

 

“Only when I go too deep,” she confessed, “or laugh.”

 

Janet nodded sadly, “Okay, I need to check the other one…” she placed her hands on Sam’s hip and shoulder in an effort to keep her torso straight while she rolled onto her right side.

 

Sam’s closed her eyes against the punctuation of extra pain, clenching her jaw as a pained gasp broke from her anyway.

 

 _“Sorry…”_ Janet whispered and carefully removed the soiled gauze pads, her lips pressing into a thin line at the traces of dried and sticky pus and serosanguinous fluid.

 

Sam could feel tears fill her eyes; “It’s not your fault…” she said quietly and swallowed determinedly when Janet gently rolled her onto her back again.

 

“Dawbray could fix this…”Janet said, the frustration clearly evident in her voice, “the medical technology we have on this planet is almost savage compared to what…”

 

“Janet,” Sam reached for her but Janet avoided her eyes by busily replacing the pads on Sam’s double skin grafts and pulling the elastic gauze back over them, “Janet we can’t just drop in on them whenever we please…”

 

Janet felt her blood boil and she clenched her teeth, _“That’s not true,”_ she said with more vehemence than she intended and shook her head, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but…”

 

“I can’t leave right now,” Sam licked dry lips, “the intel the teams are coming back with all indicate a rapidly increasing Ori presence in our galaxy… just like in my old world…” she grabbed Janet’s hand and pulled it firmly to her chest, forcing her to look at her, “we have to stay one step ahead of them if we’re going to stop them…” her heart crept into her throat but she managed to finish the thought, “and keep them from coming here…. I have to make Merlin’s weapon hide an entire planet if it’s going to prevent the Ori from committing genocide across our…”

 

 _“I know!”_ Tears brimmed in Janet’s eyes and she looked away briefly, trying to compose herself, “But look at you…” she pleaded, “You can only work for brief periods before you collapse and I can’t kill off this _goddam_ infection…”

 

“The Pentagon wants me to figure out how to reliably hook up Merlin’s weapon to enough power to…”

 

 _“Fuck the Pentagon!”_ Janet hissed, her eyes blazing, _“I am your wife!”_   A strangled sob broke from her and she tried to pull away but Sam refused to let go of her hand,

 

“Janet…”

 

Janet shook her head in frustration as tears spilled from her eyes, “I mean…” she sniffed, “I’m your _doctor…”_

 

“I know...” Sam nodded; “I know…” she soothed and pulled Janet firmly with her right hand, pulling her onto the bed. Janet carefully slid her arms beneath Sam’s shoulders and the moment she dropped her forehead on Sam’s right shoulder she began to cry.

 

 _“Easy now…”_ she soothed in unconscious imitation of her wife, _“Shh, it’s okay… don’t cry….”_ Sam had tried with every fiber of her being to affect a complete recovery from the devastating injury and felt acute frustration at her body’s inability to heal; _she shouldn’t have to go through this…_ she thought and blinked brimming moisture from her eyes.

 

Janet had sported dark circles beneath her eyes for weeks after Sam was brought back through the gate, pushing herself to serve as CMO, Sam’s wife, doctor and mother to their daughters; nightly assuring Cassie, away in college, not to worry and grateful their infant daughter, Grace, slept through the night.

 

Not that Janet slept. Although Gen. Hammond had bent the rules and allowed a crib to be brought down from the base’s topside daycare facility so Grace could spend the night with Sam and Janet in their separate beds in the ICU; Sam knew Janet only slept for short periods when exhaustion overcame stress and worry and those brief respites were plagued with bad dreams. When Sam was awake and alone in her hospital bed she lay quietly and behind closed eyes visualized the repaired wounds in her side healing and the skin growing back over the neatly incised square patches taken from the tops of her thighs. But the infection that had settled in her blood and resisted her wife’s best efforts to eradicate had slowed the recovery process to a crawl and Sam had wept with relief when Janet decided, with additional help, that Sam could go home, knowing she thought being out of the infirmary would speed her recovery. But after two weeks Sam remained weak and fevered and the wounds still showed no signs of improvement.

 

When Janet returned to work she brought Sam with her each day, setting her up in a bed in the infirmary. After another two weeks had passed General Hammond informed them both that increased Ori incursions into their galaxy had prompted the Pentagon to order him to step up the fine tuning on Merlin’s weapon, but when it was determined Sam was the only person intelligent and clever enough to make the necessary modifications Hammond broached the idea of allowing Dr. Lee and some others to set up a small workspace in a private intensive care unit in the infirmary so Sam could work with them on the device.

 

Sam pressed a sad smile into Janet’s hair at the memory and inhaled her scent; _Boy, did_ that _get ugly…_

 

It had become quickly evident that working in such a confined space with four frustrated scientists mostly just slowed her down and Sam convinced herself she could work more efficiently in her lab. It took her three days to convince her wife she was able to sit up and stay awake for longer periods and after intense negotiations she even agreed to Janet’s condition that she be taken to and from her lab in a wheelchair since it was patently obvious she lacked the energy to walk very far. But once in her lab Sam set to work as though she was in perfect health and fainted within the first hour, prompting Dr. Lee to completely panic; calling the infirmary and shrieking into the phone that Sam was dying.

 

When Sam was returned to the infirmary she made the mistake of trying to wheedle another trip to her lab from her wife,

 

_“No.”_

_Sam knew that look but licked her dry lips and tried again; she needed to at least finish the schematic she was working on so Bill and the others could start modifying the power requirement…_

_“Please, I just need…”_

_But Janet had spun on her, “WHAT IS IT ABOUT_ ‘NO’ _YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND?” she had demanded, her eyes blazing._

_Sam had been stunned by the vehement response; her mouth opened and closed of its own accord but no words came out and she watched in silence as her wife’s face crumpled; Janet clamped a hand over her mouth as she turned away and loud sobs broke from her, her small shoulders heaving, hunched inside the ubiquitous labcoat._

_Horrified by what she’d done, Sam struggled from the hospital bed, “Janet…” she had grunted, gritting her teeth against the pain and veil of black that tried to pull over her eyes and pulled at the sleeve of Janet’s labcoat, her face twisting in pain,_

_“Stop it!” Janet had pushed her back on the mattress, “Please!” she cried, “please just stop, Sam….”_ _Her breakdown had been a breakthrough of sorts and Sam had weakly pulled her wife to her with one arm,_

_“I’m sorry…” Sam apologized, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes as her wife sobbed, “I’m sorry…. Please don’t cry…”_

_When Janet finally pushed herself onto her elbows she turned miserable eyes to Sam’s and pleaded, “You can’t do this…” she begged and sniffed as hot tears dripped onto Sam’s face, “You can’t… you just can’t, honey…”_

 

A renewed compromise was made and Sam was allowed a laptop and a two-way communication system in her private intensive care unit that connected her to Dr. Lee’s lab. But after another two weeks had passed and under renewed pressure from the Pentagon via Gen. Hammond Janet again allowed Sam to work in her own lab, provided security patched the surveillance camera in Sam’s lab into her office so she could have her brought back to the infirmary when she showed signs of collapse, as she had done late this morning.

 

Sam stroked her wife’s cheek with her right hand; frustrated she was still unable to use her left arm without triggering shrieking pain in her side, “I have the specs down now… _Bill_ could hook up the device if he had to,” she chuckled softly at her own joke, “I just have to prove it in two more simulations to convince the Pentagon it will work and then we can ask to go… alright?”

 

Janet sniffed and nodded, not looking at her she swiped at her nose and eyes with her sleeve as she eased off Sam and the bed.

 

“Know what would _really_ help me?” Sam asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively,

 

“Sam…” Janet affected a wearied tone, but the tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner of her mouth.

 

 _“Other side, please…”_ Sam whispered.

 

Janet pushed the tray of medical instruments and supplies away and checked her watch as she stepped around to the other side of the bed. It had been weeks since Sam’s devastating injury and their lovemaking had suffered in that Sam was supremely frustrated that her involvement in their more intimate activities was limited to mutual fondling,

 

“We have enough time.” Sam admonished her good naturedly, making Janet smile and shake her head.

 

When Janet reached the other side she lowered the bed several inches to accommodate her wife and then dropped the bedrail,

 

“This is _so_ romantic…” she grumbled in a quiet voice and stepped close as she unzipped and pushed the front of her uniform pants and underwear down far enough for Sam to slip her hand inside her panties and between her legs, “ _Uhnn…”_ Her eyes closed involuntarily and she gripped the lowered bedrail with one hand, _“god…”_

 

Sam smiled and stroked the folds with her fingers, her own clit quivering as she watched her wife’s face. As her fingers stroked the folds her thumb began well practiced ministrations on the tiny bundle of nerves. Mindful of the time, she made quick work of triggering Janet’s arousal and her smile widened when her fingers dipped into an increasingly molten pool of wet at Janet’s opening. Tugging at her mound, she pulled Janet closer so she could slip two fingers deep inside,

 

 _“That’s it...”_ she husked in a barely audible whisper, _“so wet…”_ she rubbed the pebbled patch within with more vigor and her thumb firmly rubbed the protective hood from her wife’s clit.

 

Janet’s red-rimmed eyes closed and her free hand clutched Sam’s wrist, pulling her further between her legs and inside as her body stiffened and she climaxed in silence, shooting a hot load of ejaculate into her wife’s palm. She trembled and shook for an excruciatingly long and pleasurable moment before willing her body to ease down. She kept her eyes closed, her concentration focused on keeping her breathing as quiet as possible and when she opened them again she looked down into deep sea blue.  Another long minute passed as they looked at each other in silence, Sam’s fingers still buried inside and Janet’s fingers still wrapped around her wrist. Without a word Janet let go of the rail and slid her hand beneath the sheet, her hand sliding over and between Sam’s legs. Their eyes locked, she slid three fingers into the waiting pool of heated creamy cum and inside as far a she could reach.  Sam again began to stroke the fingers and thumb between Janet’s legs while she did the same; her thumb firmly stroking Sam’s clit in tandem with the fingers that stroked her urethral sponge within until Sam’s eyes closed in orgasm and she came with a jolt in Janet’s hand, hot spurts of ejaculate filling her palm,

 

 _Oh god, that hurts…_ Sam thought behind eyes held tightly closed in pain.

 

Janet’s body stiffened and shuddered in a second climax and the tears that filled her eyes spilled determinedly down her cheeks. Pressing trembling lips together she watched the orgasm spill across Sam’s face, mindful that even in ecstatic bliss her wife was in pain. But she knew Sam needed this kind of contact and she slowed the hand between her legs, wanting to pleasure her but needing to end her pain.

 

Clouded eyes eventually turned to her, _“Thank you…”_ Sam whispered.

 

Janet gave her a teary smile and carefully pulled the hand from between her legs, her eyes fluttering briefly as the fingers pulled free. She lifted the hand to Sam’s lips and watched as her wife licked the cum from her palm and greedily sucked the fingers inside. She pulled her fingers from Sam’s core and indulged herself, licking her own palm and fingers clean of Sam’s salt sweet nectars before swiping at her eyes with her sleeve. Pulling a disinfectant wipe from a container on the supply cart she wiped first her hands then Sam’s,

 

 _“Kiss me…”_ Sam murmured and Janet smoothed the bangs from her forehead as she bent and placed her lips over Sam’s, letting a minute pass as they luxuriated in tasting one another.

 

When she stood she tucked the sheet around her form, “Rest while I clean up _… and change…”_ she winked at her, “and I’ll come back to clean you up and check the graft sites on your legs.”

 

“Can someone bring Gracie down for lunch?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Okay.” Sam watched her leave before tiredly closing her eyes and fantasized about sending her wife and children through the gate to a planet with no communication system so Janet could live, work and play with no cares and constant worrying about her wife’s health… _if they could just go to PeredaVoy for a while so I could finish this…_ she thought sleepily, _then I could join them… and everything... everything would be okay….”_

 

***

 

Diane felt the arms slid around her waist and the end of a jelly toy bump insistently into her backside where she stood at the simmering pot on the stove and smiled, “And what do _you_ want?”

 

Natka pressed smiling lips into her hair, _“I want to fuck you with the Zeetsa…”_ she murmured huskily.

 

Diane exhaled, chuckling softly and turned in her arms, “Charmer.” she teased and slid her hands appreciatively up and down the smooth skin of Natka’s bare back, unsurprised to find her naked save for the double dildo that protruded from between her legs and felt her clit and center suddenly throb with need, “Nice look.” she grinned ferally, “You certainly know how to make me soak myself…” she murmured as she squeezed and stroked the pink phallus, deliberately rocking the end buried in Natka’s depths.

 

Natka’s eyes closed briefly, _“Get undressed…”_ she rasped even as she unbuttoned and unzipped Diane’s jeans.

 

Getting naked was a simple matter of Diane pulling her t-shirt off over her head and stepping out of her jeans and panties, “Shall I bend over the table?” she asked silkily as she crossed the room, Natka following closely behind. “No lube,” Diane smiled at her as she bent over the small dining table and reached back to open herself, “I am already well lubricated.”

 

A feral grin crossed Natka’s face and she teased the already engorged glistening opening with the tip of the pink cock, eliciting a strained,

 

_“Oh please, Natka...”_

 

Holding the shaft at the base, she slid the semi-rigid jelly toy inside and pumped inside with long, smooth strokes. Her eyes closed in bliss and she smoothed her hands up and down Diane’s length, from broad shoulders down her back and over her beautiful backside,

 

“Diane, my Divine,” she murmured achingly, _“You have such a beautiful ass.”_

 

Diane only moaned her gratitude and undulated on the table, meeting her thrusts.

 

Natka gripped her hips, “What do you want?” she asked as she pumped the toy inside.

 

“I…” Diane’s eyes were closed, “oh, you feel so good inside me…” she rasped, _“please fuck my ass with your clit while you fuck my cunt…”_

 

Natka looked down in time to see her erect clitoris twitch impatiently and become even harder at Diane’s erotic profanity and stroked the enlarged organ with her fingers in order to tease as much length into it as possible, “I need to pull out and lube it…” she grunted.

 

 _“No!”_ Diane gasped, “It’s alright… _just fuck me.”_ she pleaded.

 

 _“It’s alright,”_ she whispered and pulled the shaft from Diane’s depths,

 

 _“No!”_ Diane protested even as Natka inserted her rigid clit into Diane’s center and thrust the small organ twice, enough to coat it with Diane’s creamy juices.

 

She withdrew and quickly slid the cum-coated dildo back inside, chuckling softly when she heard Diane sigh loudly in relief, “There now…” she soothed, guiding her throbbing clit into Diane’s straining rear channel,

 

 _“I want you…”_ Diane whispered hoarsely as Natka pushed the stiffened clit inside and cried out, _“Yessss…”_ she hissed, her body now trembling violently.

 

Natka rested her elbows on the table and fucked Diane with short, jabbing thrusts, making them both cry out in rapture; Natka moaned at the feel of having her clit squeezed in such a tight channel while the end of the Zeetsa rocked against her g-spot and small shouts erupted from Diane at the delicious sensations of having both channels simultaneously fucked and filled.

 

Natka’s legs shook and she knew could hold off the impending explosion no longer, _“Let me come first…”_ Natka gasped and buried her clit and toy and deeply as possible when she came, crying out as she bathed Diane’s perineum in spurts of hot ejaculate.

 

Diane panted loudly but still laughed in joy when she felt Natka’s climax, and when Natka abruptly pulled the clit and toy from her she had no time to protest when Natka quickly rolled her onto her back,

 

“Face me...” she instructed and quickly pushed the toy back inside Diane’s swollen, quivering center and thrust and pumped inside her with renewed vigor. Diane’s knees came up as she dropped her legs open wide and pulled Natka’s mouth to her breast,

 

 _“Suck me…”_ she begged and guided Natka’s mouth to her breast, closing her eyes, content to lie on the table and caress Natka’s face and hair while she suckled and pumped the toy inside.

 

Natka loved having Diane’s breasts in her mouth and hands, but the end of the Zeetsa slammed inside her own depths as well and she could feel another orgasm quickly building within her. She released the stiffened nipple from her feasting mouth and braced herself on her hands, changing the angle of the toy inside. Ecstatic pleasure/pain twisted Diane’s features and she cried out,

 

 _“Oh fuck me baby… fuck me harder… oh god hard… harder…”_ she sobbed as Natka slammed the cock inside and when the orgasm washed over her she shook with its power; her rigid body shook violently and her head flew back, screaming as ejaculate shot onto Natka’s flaccid clit and hairless mound.

 

The beauty of Diane’s climax made Natka come again and she wept brokenly; thrusting the toy inside as far as it would go she struggled to watch as Diane eased down, waiting until the tension slid from her body and she lay boneless on the table.

 

Natka collapsed limply on top of her and together they panted in breathless serenity for several minutes until Diane finally drawled, her Aussie accent thick,

 

“I think dinner’s ready.”

 

~

 

By Diane’s standards dinner was an entirely bacchanal affair; after cleaning up they ate in the nude, and she knew when dessert was served because Natka straddled her lap and after painting her nipples with wine pulled Diane’s lips to her breast,

 

“I’m gonna’ want to eat more than this.” Diane said in a muffled voice.

 

“You’re not full yet?”

 

“Food could never satisfy me the way you do.” Diane mumbled; her hands roaming over increasingly heated skin as she suckled the perfect globes until Natka finally pulled her from the taut breast to her mouth. Hungry lips and tongues hotly devoured the other until Diane rose from her chair, forcing Natka to stand,

 

“Take my chair, please.” she knelt on the floor between Natka’s legs and rubbed her lips and nose into the downy soft mound, deeply inhaling the heavy scent of her sex before sliding her lips over the large clit and taking the quivering rigid organ in her mouth.

 

Natka petted the long honey blond hair as Diane fellated her. When fully erect, especially after Diane gave her what she insisted on calling, ‘a blow job’, Natka’s clitoris was slightly thicker and longer than her thumb; not enough to adequately fill Diane’s center, but enjoyable for both women if she used it to penetrate her tight rear channel. Diane had grown to thoroughly enjoy being penetrated in either opening by Natka, even when she wore a large strap-on but, she admitted, “things moved along a lot faster” when Natka sodomized her with her clit.

 

She watched Diane’s head bob as she suckled and laved her clit, coating it with a heavy layer of saliva until she dimly realized she was nearing the point of no return and her face twisted into a mask of aching pleasure as she lifted Diane’s mouth, _“Please,”_ she begged her, _“please make love to me with the Zeetsa…”_

 

Reluctant to leave the delicious, sweet smelling juncture Diane still smiled, “Let’s go to bed.” she pulled her to her feet and went to retrieve the double dong toy from the sonic dishwasher where it had been cleaning during dinner and followed Natka’s lovely swaying backside into the bedroom.

 

Once inside Natka knelt on the edge of the bed and Diane quickly inserted the end of the double cock inside herself and stepping between Natka’s legs slid a finger inside, massaging the creamy folds and inner walls and making Natka sigh aloud,

 

 _“Mmm,”_ she hummed approvingly, “you certainly _feel_ wet enough…”

 

“Stop teasing and fuck me…” Natka pleaded, making Diane snicker as she slid the toy inside but the room tilted at a tantalizing angle when Natka moaned in pleasure and rested her head on folded forearms.

 

Holding her hips Diane thrust the toy inside as far as it would go and settled in for the ride, knowing Natka liked being penetrated for long periods. It wasn’t unusual for Diane to pump a toy inside her for ninety minutes or longer; when Natka was in the mood for penetration orgasm wasn’t the goal, although she could climax repeatedly, just being close and touched and penetrated in various positions is what she found enjoyable and Diane settled in for a long session, closing her eyes contentedly as she varied the angle, strength and speed of her thrusts until Natka sighed,

 

“Thank you, my Divine,” she sighed, “you make love to me so well…” she turned to look up at her, “But my clit is hard and would like to fuck your ass again.”

 

Diane’s smiled widened at Natka’s increased use of erotic profanity when she was aroused and pulled the shaft from within, her expression turning to surprise when Natka suddenly stood and pulled the Zeetsa from her depths and sucked Diane’s end of the toy in her mouth. Diane quickly licked and sucked Natka’s juices from the other end and together they climbed into bed; Natka pulled Diane in front of her so Diane knelt between her legs and she happily took the hard clit in her mouth, her head bobbing as she fellated the straining organ again, thickly coating it with her saliva. When Natka pulled her mouth free she turned Diane, guiding her to sit between her legs; her back against Natka’s breasts,

 

Leaning back against the headboard Natka pulled Diane’s legs over her bent knees, spreading them, “Put this back in,” she handed Diane the Zeetsa and Diane obeyed; using the ribbed end as a handle she placed the tip of the toy at her own opening and slid it deep inside, _“Squeeze it.”_ Natka husked in her ear and Diane complied, squeezing her inner muscles and activating the vibrator within, _“Now fuck your cunt…”_

 

 _“Ohhh…”_ Diane moaned at the vibration and profane words and felt Natka roll her slightly to one side so she could guide her slippery engorged clit into the puckered aperture. Diane moaned aloud and thrust the toy in her center, her hips rocking first against the toy in front then onto Natka’s clit in back.

 

Her arms wrapped around Diane, Natka pulled her firmly against her chest, her vision swimming rapturously as she looked over Diane’s shoulder and between her taut heaving breasts and straining nipples to the vibrator she pumped between the widely spread legs; _“That’s it…”_ she grunted as her hips pumped and ground her clit into the clenching channel, “come as hard as you can,” she fairly commanded, “shoot your load as hard as you can…” she husked and placed her hand over the Zeetsa Diane wildly pumped inside.

 

Diane let go of the toy and gripping Natka’s thighs, rocked her hips hard; crying out as she alternately thrust against the clit invading her backside and undulated on the vibe Natka rammed into her center with increased frenzy until she knew she could hold off the orgasm no longer and clenched her rear channel as tightly as she could, squeezing Natka’s clit hard,

 

 _“Oh god I’m cuh… coming!”_ she shouted, _“Fuck me… fuck me… AH!”_ she threw her weight back into Natka, her hips jerking as a thick stream of ejaculate shot into the air.

 

Natka’s body froze as she climaxed, the feel of Diane’s anus squeezing her clit with a viselike grip and convulsing body slamming into her and the sight of her cum squirting a shining arc into the air held her spellbound and she cried out as her own cum exploded from her, soaking Diane’s perineum and the bed beneath. Her face crumpled at the beauty of Diane’s climax as her body arced and heaved, her cries against Natka’s neck sounding plaintive as another explosion of cum streamed from her body and into the air, the eruptions coming in shorter spurts as the powerful orgasm slowly receded. Lifting Diane’s legs together over her bent knees, she gently closed them over the toy still buried inside and again wrapped her arms around Diane, holding her close as breathless shouts tore from her.

 

Still shaking violently, her hands still gripping Natka’s thighs around her, Diane was unable to stop squeezing the double Voyan dildo with her inner muscles and stop the intense vibration, _“Take it out…”_ she pleaded, _“Take out the Zeetsa…”_

 

Natka quickly pulled one long folded leg open and pulled the vibrating toy from Diane’s depths, transforming Diane’s cries into desperate panting, small sounds escaping her as she struggled to ease down.

 

Natka guided her leg closed and licked the toy clean of Diane’s juices before discarding it on the mattress beside her and again wrapped her arms around Diane’s trembling form. Cupping her heaving breasts she held her close, content to listen to the gradual slowing of their pounding hearts.

 

After several minutes passed Natka realized her clit was growing soft inside Diane’s rear channel, “I should pull out now, my Divine.” she murmured into soft hair. Diane mewled softly in protest when Natka pulled from inside her, her expression one of loss at the feel of the large clit sliding from her anus, “I’ll be right back.” Natka whispered as she slid from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean herself.

 

When she returned Diane was busy pulling the blankets back over the foot of the bed and she threw her an impish look,

 

“Thought I should change the linens...”

 

“Did you change the pad too?” Natka asked as she pushed Diane back onto the mattress and climbed on top of her, “Because I really soaked it.”

 

“Yes.” Diane laughed and cuddled in her arms, “You weren’t the only one.”

 

“Mmm,” Natka, grinned, playing with her hair, “I’m so glad your urethral sponge is a match for mine…” she said somewhat dryly, making Diane laugh. She grew quiet for a long beat then whispered in a voice thick with emotion, “You are so beautiful when you come.”

 

Diane didn’t know what to say and simply smiled at her before suddenly blurting, “I wish I had been a virgin for you…” she said shyly, cupping a hand over Natka’s breast, “I wish you had been my first.”

 

One of Natka’s eyebrows crept up her forehead.

 

“I mean,” Diane sighed and snuggled closer, “I wish you had been the one to ‘deflower’ me…. When I was in college I had sex with a few women, but it was only mutual fondling… my hymen was divided enough to allow for one finger but that was it; anything more that that hurt and it wasn’t until I dated a woman named Bette…” her voice drifted for a moment before she continued, “she told me I needed to ‘have my cherry popped’ and took a fairly large strap-on to me.”

 

“She hurt you?”

 

Diane’s eyebrows seemed to shrug, “Yeah… it was bound to hurt, I suppose; although there wasn’t much in the way of foreplay… she just climbed on top of me and crammed it in there, and when I begged her to stop she said it was supposed to hurt then pulled me onto all fours and rammed it into me from behind….”

 

“So you were raped…” Natka said matter-of-factly.

 

“I…” Diane’s brow furrowed, “No, I… she didn’t _rape_ me.”

 

“You asked her to stop and she didn’t?”

 

“No…” Diane squinted and pushed herself further against Natka’s breast, “I mean, yes… I asked her to stop but she said it was supposed to hurt so I guess I believed her and let her fuck me… until she…”

 

“Until she came inside you?”

 

“Yeah...” Diane closed her eyes against the sense memory of that night; how much it hurt having the large toy rammed inside her so brutally and how hard she had cried while Bette banged away inside her and moaned about how beautiful the blood was, how beautiful Diane’s pain was to her, and how she had left her curled in a fetal position when she washed off the blood-covered dildo in her bathroom. How she had watched her, still wearing the harness, stuff the cock into her jeans when she dressed and left her apartment, shrugging in disdain, _At least you’re finally a real woman now, Diane…._

 

“But she was right, being ‘deflowered’ _does_ hurt…”

 

“But she didn’t love you,” Natka persisted, “she didn’t even try to ease the pain by lubricating you first?”

 

Diane shook her head no.

 

“And she didn’t try to arouse you, to pleasure you sexually to transform the pain into a pleasurable sensation?”

 

“Like when you whip me?” Diane asked; the subject was one she had never considered before.

 

“When I spank or flog you… you come because it feels good and you trust me and know I love you, do you not?” she asked.

 

“Yes, but I knew Bette didn’t love me…” she shrugged, “I didn’t love her either, but I didn’t expect her to be so unfeeling about it when I made it more than abundantly obvious that it hurt.” Diane sighed and pressed her lips and nose into Natka’s soft breast, “I was so sore after that… it was a long while before I let any woman touch me again.”

 

Natka stroked her back in soothing circles and whispered, “I never would have hurt you, my Divine.... I would have loved you while taking your virginity. Our ancestors believed taking a woman’s virginity was a sacred act; that the blood and pain was a sacrament…. But for a long time now our medical technology has enabled us to surgically dissolve a woman’s hymen so she can avoid the pain when she is fully penetrated for the first time.”

 

“I know you love me.” Diane nuzzled her breast and placed a soft kiss on the nipple, suckling softly.

 

“You know,” Natka cleared her throat before continuing in a casual tone, “On PeredaVoy many couples have embraced the old tradition of ‘deflowering’ the woman as a ritual designed to…” she paused, licking her lips nervously, “that is to say completion of such an act constitutes marriage…” Diane turned in her arms so she could look at her, “it is considered a bonding ceremony.”

 

Diane’s eyes brimmed, “I love you so much, Natka… I would give anything to be a virgin for you…”

 

“You can be…” she smiled down at her and wiped tenderly at the tear that slid down her cheek.

 

Diane snorted, “How?”

 

“It’s a simple matter of re-growing the hymen and replicating cells in a directed manner…” Diane’s eyes widened at Natka’s words and she felt speechless when Natka pulled the hand from her breast and lifted it to her lips, _“Diane…”_ she murmured in a voice that was suddenly thick with emotion, “Would you allow me the honor of performing the At Kreets ceremony… and forever bond me to you in marriage?”

 

A wide smile spread across Dine’s face, “ _Yes.”_ she squeaked in a faint whisper, “Yes….” she repeated in a stronger voice and laughed aloud, “Can we re-grow your hymen so I can deflower you too?

 

Natka chuckled, “Among women couples it is customary to wait until the first anniversary.”

 

“I can wait…” Diane murmured and pulling Natka to her firmly planted her lips on the Voyan. The kiss started out heated enough, but each time Diane paused and pulled away to gaze into deep hazel gray she would press her lips against Natka’s again in a more gentle caress until the kiss became chaste; content to simply luxuriate in the feel of her lips on Natka’s.

 

It was the distant sound of knocking on the front door that broke them from their reverie and Diane turned her head,

 

“What the hell…”

 

~

 

The early morning sunlight that streamed through the open window felt warm in spite of the accompanying cool breeze that lifted the older man’s hair and he squinted as he looked at the vast stretch of brilliant blue sky that met the deep blue of the sea in a softly curving line at the horizon.  Since he finished reading Samantha Carter’s medical history and many of her mission reports in full Dawbray found himself spending more time contemplating the view from his office window; often because he was so appalled by what was done to her and by the suffering she had endured that he simply had to stop reading and compose himself, using the soothing ocean view to calm his spirit.

 

His hands clasped behind him he turned and walked back to his desk but ended up slowly pacing his office, deep in thought. Samantha had been infected by a Goa’uld host on more than one occasion and her brain chemistry had been irrevocably altered by those experiences, _and her body has been most heinously violated in…_ Dawbray shook his head, forcing the pages and pages of horrific text from his mind, _narrow the scope_ , he admonished himself. After reading and rereading the agony Samantha had suffered he realized he was going to have to seek some counseling for himself when his grown daughter, who was roughly the same age as Samantha, came to visit him and he hugged her too long, _and I was entirely too emotional considering she’d only been away six months,_ he shook his head, remembering how alarmed she became at his tears and his inability to tell her why he was so clingy.

 

He crossed his arms and slowly paced his office; when Samantha had been experimented on by men employed by a man named Adrian Conrad and again by invading reptilian aliens on her base Janet had been unable to catch the changes in her wife’s blood chemistry in a vial, so to speak, in that while Samantha had been made critically ill the effects were short lived and were never revealed in her blood panels, _So we will never know how or_ if _those previous infections had hidden or lasting effects on her or the naquada or protein marker…._  Images crowded in his mind, specific details of what Samantha endured and he pushed them away, _Focus…_ he cautioned himself.

 

After presenting her history to the medical council he developed some compassionate detachment reviewing her files with his colleagues again and again as they struggled to understand the cause, or process by which Goa’ulds of past infections could permanently leave a protein marker and heavy metal in Samantha’s blood that made it possible for her brain to heal from repeated injury with no debilitating effects, but prevented that process from healing injuries outside her brain. Dawbray shrugged inwardly, reminding himself that he had organized a group of younger, enthusiastic council members; doctors and researchers, and charged them with finding a way to repair Samantha’s older scars that defied their usually successful treatment for scar eradication. Having delegated the task to the enthusiastic group he secretly hoped they would create a treatment that would somehow also serendipitously reveal the secret of why naquada attached in human blood, but not in Voyan.

 

He stopped and sighed audibly, _what would happen to us if we suddenly lost our technology?_ he wondered. It was an argument he’d been having with the medical council for years; _our newest generation of doctors have all grown so dependent on technology they can hardly diagnose and treat patients without it…_ he shook his head in silent frustration. He envied Janet’s deep understanding of not just the human body but of all the alien species she had studied, in spite of the frustrating medical puzzles and mysteries she had grappled with he observed the best, most reliable asset she had was her ability to both think and analyze; _as she herself has said, medicine is part science and part art form. Both are required to diagnose and treat a patient, especially when faced with a frustrating medical mystery that defies categorization let alone…_

 

After months of study all Dawbray and his colleagues had deduced beyond question was that once the naquada and protein marker crossed the blood/brain barrier in humans it became permanently imbedded in brain tissue and stayed there just as it remained present in blood, but how that was accomplished still eluded them. He fervently believed the mechanism for successful Goa’uld infection of a host obviously lay in how either the protein marker, naquada, or both reacted to some specific component in the brain and blood that did not exist elsewhere in the human body, _and whatever this component or element is_ , Dawbray mused, _must be completely absent in Voyan physiology,_ since the Goa’uld had themselves discovered long ago that Voyans were not compatible as hosts.

 

He again shook his head in aggravation, _Voyans and humans are nearly identical physiologically and yet after all our study and in spite of our technological development we_ still _cannot find the answer._ Exasperated, he wandered back to his window, _but we are_ so _close..._

 

A knock on his office door startled him and he turned from the window, “Yes?’ he called, “come in…”

 

“Doctor Dawbray,” Natka stepped inside his office, Diane following; both women were dressed in business suits, the short skirts revealing long legs as they strode toward him.

 

Dawbray smiled and cleared his throat; together they were a striking couple, Natka dressed in white and Diane in black,

 

“Doctor Makara,” he stepped forward and took the tall woman’s hand warmly in his own, “and Doctor Rayne, I believe?”

 

“Yes,” Diane smiled as she shook the older man’s hand, “Please pardon the surprise visit, Doctor Dawbray, but we’ve come on an urgent matter.”

 

His eyebrows arched high on his forehead, “Oh dear, you’re not unwell?” he motioned them to the chairs in front of his desk.

 

Natka licked dry lips and sat next to Diane, “No, we’re fine… we were summoned to appear before the senate council late last night so they could inform us that long range sensors have detected the approach of a ship inhabited by a race of beings called the Ori…”

 

Dawbray sank in his chair and hardly breathed while the two women explained how Samantha and her team had warned the senate council of the Ori, a race of alien beings who were growing an empire taking over entire planet populations by enforced religious conversion, and those who resisted were simply wiped out.

 

“Genocide?’ he breathed as the color drained from his face.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Diane nodded, gauging his reaction as carefully as she knew Natka was. “Their ship must have been cloaked until yesterday when your sensors detected them… they are now only twenty-four hours from entering your solar system. Your council has allowed me to contact Colonel Carter who has been working on a shielding device she says can shift matter into another dimension…”

 

Dawbray’s brow furrowed and Natka interceded, providing the elder physician with a condensed version of how the Ori came to the attention of Samantha and her colleagues on Earth. Diane sat quietly; the prime minister had summoned Diane and Natka, she believed Col. Carter could help them but so many of the senate members argued against using the stargate she had summoned the couple to the meet with the senate council and try to allay their fears. The meeting dragged throughout the night as Diane debated with the senators to allow her to contact earth; many of them argued that the energy signature emitted from an activated stargate would act like a beacon and draw the Ori directly to their planet, _and unless the Ori already know PeredaVoy is inhabited that would probably be entirely within the realm of possibility_. Diane suppressed a yawn while Natka spoke; she had been briefed by Gen. Hammond about the Ori as a matter of procedure and knew Sam was working on Merlin’s device before coming to PeredaVoy, but it wasn’t until she was allowed to contact Gen. Hammond via the stargate that she was told what had happened to her while performing a field test of the device offworld. She was aghast at the news of her poor condition and her jaw had worked silently as the devastating information sank in. Hammond told her to assure the Voyan council that help was on the way and that he would contact them in a few hours.

 

“But why are you telling me this?”

 

Diane smiled tiredly, “I’m sorry, Doctor; General Hammond is sending the device here, with SG1 …”

 

“Samantha and Janet are coming?” his face lit up in spite of the current turn of events.

 

“Samantha and Vala Mal Doran are coming,”

 

“I don’t understand.” Dawbray persisted, “why are you telling me any of this?”

 

The brows that knitted in a frown over his eyes slowly raised in horror as Diane explained Samantha’s current physical condition,

 

“And it is the policy of the United States Air Force not to allow married couples with children who both serve in the military to perform in combat together… or go on potentially dangerous missions at the same time.” Diane drew a deep breath, “so Janet and Doctor Jackson must stay on earth… and Sam clearly requires an attending physician…”

 

***

 

To the others Janet wore a stern, imposing expression as she stood by her wife’s wheelchair, waiting for the stargate to open. But Vala knew better as she caught her nervously fingering the double wedding bands on her ring finger. Normally Sam was required, as were all offworld bound service members, to be armed and wear a heavy flack vest, but she privately confided to the general that her energy reserves were so low that she didn’t want to waste any carrying weapons and a heavy Kevlar vest with steel plates. So she sat quietly in the wheelchair clad only in her slate blue BDU’s, her hair in a neatly braided single plait that rested between her shoulder blades.

 

When Gen. Hammond briefed Janet about the situation on PeredaVoy it was made clear Sam and Vala were to depart immediately and Janet insisted Dr. Dawbray be notified and charged with Sam’s care the moment she stepped through the gate, informing the general in no uncertain terms that Sam would likely collapse fairly quickly and required constant monitoring.

 

When the gate blew open Sam placed her hands on the arms and pushed herself from the chair, taking Janet’s hand in hers she pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips, _“I’ll be home in a couple days…”_ she murmured in a quiet voice only Janet could hear.

 

Janet clutched the front of Sam’s overshirt and nodded briskly, the tremble in her chin and brimming eyes betraying her stern professional demeanor, _“Let Dawbray take care of you._ ” she whispered thickly, unable to keep the begging tone from her voice.

 

“I will.” Sam smiled and looked up at the control room when she heard Hammond’s voice boom through the speaker,

 

“God speed SG1.”

 

Sam nodded, acknowledging him and stole a last look at Janet before turning and walking up the ramp in measured steps, determined to conserve as much of her limited energy as possible. Vala gave Janet’s hand a quick squeeze before hurrying up the ramp and stepping through the gate.

 

***

 

Dawbray stood waiting by the shimmering pool of light next to Dr. Makara and the tall earth woman and nervously fingered the strap on his shoulder bag stuffed with medical equipment. He only had a few short hours during which he reviewed the transmission of Samantha’s current medical file and rushed to organize his staff; delegating one to gather an assortment of portable medical instruments until he could see the space Samantha would be working in at the power grid and further assess what equipment he needed to have transported for her care. His eyes suddenly focused on a lone figure that emerged slowly through the gate and he rushed forward,

 

“Samantha!”

 

Remembering her injury was on her left side he took her right hand both in greeting and to help her negotiate the steps down from the gate. Diane and Natka stayed where they were as the Voyan officials approached and greeted Sam and Vala, who emerged through the gate last.

 

Diane tensed involuntarily, _Oh my god, she looks terrible._

 

“What?” Natka murmured in a quiet voice.

 

Diane exhaled as though she had been holding her breath; “You would not believe what Colonel Carter has endured in her life…” she stepped forward as Minister Vawdst motioned to them both to approach,

 

“Doctor Rayne,” the elder stateswoman addressed them in a strong clear voice, “I believe you already know Colonel Carter and Vala Mal Doran…” Diane nodded, smiling warmly and the minister continued, “And this is Doctor Natka Makara of our psychiatric Razoom Council…. I am sorry to rush these introductory matters, but as I understand it you have little time to prepare, Colonel, so if you and Doctor Dawbray will stand still we will transport you directly to our power grid… once there our communications relay will link you directly to the council chambers.”

 

Sam pressed her lips together and smiled politely, the heel of her hand pressed tightly into her side. Dawbray stayed close and she leaned a hand on his shoulder for support as the bright light enveloped them both.

 

In a sweeping look meant to include Natka, Diane and the minister, Vala smiled brightly at them, “Well then, shall we away to your council chambers?”

 

~

 

Dawbray had never been inside the power grid station and hesitated, in awe, at the high-ceiling and cavernous room that seem to stretch for miles,

 

“Colonel Carter?” An older man, graying at the temples, stepped over to introduce himself, “We have spoken already, I am Sawk…”

 

“Yes, Administrator Sawk,” Sam shook hands with the grid’s operations chief and gestured with her head to the workstation on the side of the room, “Good to see SG3 has everything all ready to go…” she rested her hand back on Dawbray’s shoulder, “This is Doctor Dawbray, he’ll be helping me today…”

 

~

 

Vala smiled confidently as she stepped away from the group of jittery senators and left the prime minister to further calm them down. She walked over to where Natka and Diane stood and shrugged her shoulders, “Until Sam gets the device up and working and the Ori come within range there’s really not much more I can tell them…”

 

Natka nodded, touching her arm lightly, “My turn…” she said in a low voice and joined the fray, clasping the shoulder of one pale senator as she quietly injected herself into the conversation. Diane watched her until she caught Vala looking at her,

 

“What?”

 

The corner of Vala’s mouth quirked, “So, it seems your time here on PeredaVoy has been both productive and _rewarding_.”

 

Diane snorted softly, “Am I that obvious?”

 

Vala shrugged, “Only to me…”

 

Diane turned to her, “Sam looks awful…”

 

The mirth left Vala’s face and she shook her head, watching the group of politicians, “The wound was devastating, I’ve seen lots of horrid things in my life but _that wound_ … and seeing what Sam went through that day will haunt me for a long _long_ time…” she sighed resignedly, “her body won’t heal… and Janet has been at her wits end…”

 

“Why didn’t you bring her here before?”

 

Vala stole a look at her, “They needed her to work on the device…” she said, one eyebrow rising, “and as much as Janet would rather be here with her she recognizes her responsibility to care for their little one at home… and she knows once Sam is here Dawbray can help her.”

 

~

 

“Samantha you _must_ let me see it now…”

 

Dawbray was able to use his hand held instrument to scan through her uniform and was alarmed by the findings.

 

“I know,” Sam’s eyes were locked on her laptop’s monitor and she was unwilling to look away; she had SG3 bring every working naquada reactor they had through the gate and she was anxiously running diagnostic programs and functionality simulations to make sure she had evenly distributed the flow of power from both the large array of reactors and the voyan power grid, “Just one more minute…” she mumbled distantly. She was using the naquada’s power to amplify the energy coming in from the ultra dense solar collectors spread across the voyan equatorial belt and was running a diagnostic program on the failsafe she had designed to notify her of the slightest variance in the power flow, determined to avoid a repeat performance of the first field test.

 

Dawbray watched her silently, Samantha was working to save his world, but she was so clammy and pale and her hands had started to shake… he checked the findings on his diagnostic scanner again and walked over to the large collection of communications displays. He called his staff and in a low voice asked to have a narrow hospital bed and a full range of diagnostic and medical supplies transported immediately to the power grid.

 

Vala’s face appeared on a voyan screen on Sam’s workstation, “Sam?”

 

“I think we’re there, Vala…” Sam blinked and swiped the perspiration from her eyes, “I need an update from astrometrics but I’m ready to activate it now.”

 

“Excellent,” Vala beamed, “and not a moment too soon,” she leaned forward, her face filling the screen and added sotto voce, “and how are you holding up?”

 

Sam wiped the sheen from her upper lip; “Great…” she said shakily and activated the device.

 

~

 

Vala noted the bright flash along with everyone else in the senate chambers and turned to the large group, “That would be the device shifting us and in fact, _all_ of PeredaVoy into another dimension.”

 

“And they Ori won’t be able to detect us at all?” one of the worried senators asked.

 

Vala nodded and crossed the room towards them, “Not at all,” she assured them, “see, hear, touch, etcetera…” she made a sweeping gesture with her hands, “they could fly their ship right through the planet…” she noted how many of them paled, “but I doubt they will.” She folded her hands in front of her, “And now the truly difficult task begins… we wait, we watch and the most important job you have right now is keeping the people of PeredaVoy calm.”

 

~

 

Dawbray held soft fingers against the pulse point in her wrist, worriedly noting her shallow breath while she called the astronomers charged with watching the advance of the Ori ship,

 

“And where are they now?” Sam asked in a strained voice, the heel of her hand pressed firmly against her ribs.

 

After a disturbingly long pause the young woman finally replied, if a bit nervously, “They have entered our solar system… and have begun scanning the furthest of the seven planets.”

 

“Okay,” Sam blinked slowly and drew a shaky breath, “Keep an eye on ‘em… if this all goes like I hope it will they’ll leave as soon as they determine there are no… populated planets here for them to exploit.” She signed off with the young voyan scientist and turned slightly unfocused eyes toward Dawbray, “So far… _so good….”_ she mumbled indistinctly and slid unconscious from the chair and into the older man’s arms to the floor.

 

~

 

Vala alternated between watching Minister Vawdst address her people on a planet-wide communications link and talking to various senators who needed further explanations of the device Sam was using to render their planet invisible to the Ori ship.  Hours passed and a buffet was set up in the senate chambers as the day eventually became night. Minister Vawdst directed the astronomers watching the Ori vessel to allow the Voyan people to link in and watch as they monitored the Ori’s progress through their solar system, choosing to empower her people with information via full disclosure.

 

Vala stood at the long table filling her plate for the third time,

 

“You must have an amazing metabolism.” Diane remarked rather drily, making Vala chuckle and roll her eyes,

 

“Can’t help it…” she confessed, “tense situations always make me hungry…” she regarded the room of politicians, “You know, I think you and Doctor Makara have done a spectacular job in calming and reassuring these people, but I wonder if you would go check on Sam.” she turned worried eyes to her, “I know Doctor Dawbray and his staff are caring for her…”

 

Diane laid a hand on her arm, “On my way…”

 

~

 

“Please lie still…” Dawbray said in a quiet voice. After he and his two staff carried Sam to the bed he had transported he worked quickly, suppressing his horror when he finally saw the two patched and irritated wounds on Sam’s side. Having determined a course of treatment to kill the elusive bacteria he injected her with a series of drugs while the small dermal regenerators attached to her side and legs under her uniform slowly worked on the inflamed wounds.

 

“So…” Sam whispered in a faint voice, “How’s it goin’?”

 

“Samantha…” he took her hand, “I need to get you into a surgical suite…”

 

“Yeah…” the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement, “Just as soon as the Ori leave…”

 

A bright flash of light illuminated the center of the room and Diane appeared, “Hello Sam,” she greeted them quietly as she walked over to Sam’s bed, “Doctor Dawbray...  thought I’d check in on you since the senate council seems to be settling in for the night.” She took Sam’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I could sleep for a week...” Sam admitted and sighed, “And I probably will after th…” An alarm suddenly sounded on Sam’s laptop and she struggled from the bed.

 

“Samantha…” Dawbray placed his hands on her to stop her but Sam gripped his arm,

 

 _“Get me up…”_ she hissed through tightly gritted teeth, “I rigged it with a preemptive failsafe…” she cried out in pain as she struggled from the bed. Diane slid an arm under her shoulder and around her back but Sam cried out again when her boots hit the floor and her knees buckled, “ _Shit!”_ she cried, sinking to the floor, _“Get me up!”_

 

Diane held on to her and looked at Dawbray, “please… _give her something….”_

 

“No painkillers,” Sam panted, “get me _up…”_

 

Diane and Administrator Sawk, who watched tensely from the sidelines, lifted Sam from the floor and Dawbray winced when he heard her cry out again. Blinking rapidly and fumbling with his instruments he loaded a syringe with a powerful stimulant and ran to where Sam was hunched painfully in front of her laptop, “These Ori had better leave soon.” he mumbled, injecting her in the neck.

 

Sam’s vision swam and she took deep breaths, trying to speed the effects of the drug, _“Good…”_ she rasped, _“thank you…”_ Together Dawbray and Diane held her upright on the stool while she shakily fumbled through the screens, “Having a small issue with the… grid’s interface…” she mumbled mostly to herself as she worked.

 

Diane looked over Sam’s head at the doctor, who appeared pale with apprehension, “It probably just needs a minor adjustment.” she tried to reassure the older man, not sure if she even believed herself.

 

“She needs to be in bed…” Dawbray said worriedly.

 

“Took the words right out of my mouth…” Diane gave him a wry grin and looked back at what Sam was doing on her laptop.

 

Sam entered a series of commands that smoothed out the flow of integrated energy streaming into the device and sighed audibly, “We didn’t lose the field… just a slight fluctuation, but that was close…” she pressed her hand into her side again and turned, if minutely to Sauk, who stood by nervously, “contact astrometrics…” she said in a weak voice punctuated by shallow gasps, “see if the Ori… noticed anything.” She breathed carefully in through her nose and out her mouth, willing herself not to cry from the pain.

 

Sam and the entire planet waited to see if the Ori ship showed any signs of detecting PeredaVoy. But when several minutes passed it became clear the Ori had noticed nothing as it continued to scan the barren third planet from the sun. Her breathing had become increasingly audible and Sam had leaned against Diane for support when Dawbray felt his frustration with the murderous Ori come to a head,

 

“Come now, Samantha,” he spoke gently, but with authority, “everything is working just fine, back to bed with you.” He motioned for his staff to bring the bed to her and they quickly rolled the bed to where Sam sat and carefully transferred her onto it. Placing a comforting hand on her head he silently noted the soft trembling and looked down into her face, a mask of pain. Almost pleading he asked, “When can I take you into surgery?”

 

“Just as soon as the Ori ship leaves your solar system.” she answered, barely audible.

 

The elder physician nodded silently as he prepared another syringe. Brief images of Drs. Makara and Rayne and Samantha and Janet filled his mind’s eye, _such formidable women…_ But it was the image of Janet; _that small figure of immense strength,_ he mused, that made the tiniest of smiles tug at the corners of his mouth; _this is why the fates bring you together…._

 

~

 

The physician had finished giving Diane an exam and evaluated her for hymen reconstruction and Natka tightly held her hand as the doctor lifted Diane’s heels into the traditional-looking stirrups,

 

“Alright,” she said as she held a dermal stimulator close to her vulval opening, “here we go…”

 

Diane only winced slightly at the heat the instrument gave off and gave Natka a smile. When the doctor conferred with her about the type of hymen she wanted Diane asked for an imperforate hymen, wanting her hymen to be as closed as possible in order to provide Natka and herself with an intense experience. But both the doctor and Natka had objected; concerned that the pain and bleeding would be too much for her and could cause complications so Diane agreed to a hymen with a thin membrane and small opening for the tip of Natka’s finger. When the doctor stepped out of her office to prepare a room for them Diane privately confessed to Natka she wanted the At Kreets ritual to be intense enough to replace the memory of her first deflowering. _‘I promise you it will be an experience you will never forget.’_ Natka had whispered to her just as the doctor reentered the room.

 

After only a few minutes in the stirrups the doctor placed the dermal instrument back on the tray and smiled, “All done…” she stood and stripped off her gloves before shaking first Diane then Natka’s hand, “and congratulations on your impending At Kreets ceremony.”

 

~

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait a day or two?” Natka asked her teasingly as she loaded the last of the dinner plates in the sonic washer.

 

“Funny…” Diane grinned at her, “but thank you, no…” she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans as she crossed the kitchen towards her, “the longer I feel this odd, closed off sensation between my legs the more I want you inside me,” she stepped close and drew Natka’s hand inside her jeans, her other arm wrapping around her, “feel me…” she husked, _“feel how wet I am for you.”_ she rasped and whimpered when Natka’s questing fingers slipped between her folds.

 

“Oh my,” Natka purred, her eyes drifting closed at the feel of tremendous wet on Diane’s swollen folds and tight opening that had been reduced small enough for just the tip of her finger, “I guess it’s time then…” she pulled her hand free and licked her fingers as she pulled Diane from the room.

 

Once in the bedroom they shed their clothes and Natka brought in two towels from the bathroom, “I don’t want you to feel self-conscious,” she said as she spread the towels in a double layer on the bed and directed her to lie on it. She fussed over her, arranging the pillows for her comfort before bending to place a tender kiss on her lips, “I love you, my Divine…” she murmured, running her hands over Diane’s nude form, taking care to pause and suckle and knead her breasts until the nipples came to achingly stiff points and the breasts were taut with desire,

 

 _“Oh my Natka…”_ Diane breathed, her eyes closing at the voyan woman’s ministrations. Natka’s hands seemed to be everywhere and she moaned softly at the sensations that continually seemed to lead between her legs, “Oh please,” she begged, “please Natka, touch me…”

 

“I am…” Natka teased her.

 

Diane grinned at the smile in her voice, _“Touch my hymen…”_ she pleaded softly.

 

Natka spread Diane’s legs wide and settled between them, stroking the trimmed curls and mound before smoothing open the outer labia, fully revealing the newly closed opening.

 

As she beheld the glistening flushed and engorged tissue she felt her eyes brim, “Oh Diane…” she whispered in a voice full of awe, _“you are so beautiful…”_ she groaned softly, watching as cream leaked through the small opening, _“so beautiful…”_ she whispered and bent to caress the fluttering folds and lick away the creamy wealth.

 

Diane tried to watch; when they got home she had used a mirror to look at her new hymen and honestly didn’t think it amounted to all that much, although she had noted it seemed quite sensitive when she touched it lightly with her fingers. But now that Natka was feasting so delicately between her legs her head flew back on the stack of pillows behind her and she moaned aloud, her hips involuntarily arching against the stroking lips and tongue,

 

“Oh Natka…” she begged, “Natka, _please…”_

 

Natka rose onto her knees and rubbed the folds and small opening with her fingers, “I love you, Diane…” she husked, locking gray on blue _, “I love you now and forever…”_ she said, stroking Diane’s clit with the thumb on her other hand.

 

Diane’s hips began to buck against Natka’s hands, sensing the At Kreets ritual was approaching, “Oh, Natka…” she whimpered, _“I love you so much…”_ she grabbed her inner thighs with her hands and pulled her legs open wide, “I’m yours,” she cried as sobs suddenly erupted from her, “take me… open me… _I’m yours….”_

 

Natka’s eyes brimmed and she rubbed the clit and small opening harder, rubbing the creamy cum deeply into the thin membrane and inserted the tip of her finger, _“You are mine now… now and forever…”_ she whispered and pressed the length of her finger inside.

 

Diane cried out, an angelic smile breaking across her features as Natka pushed her finger deep; checking for blood and smiling tremulously when she saw none. She continued to stroke the finger within, seeking out Diane’s g-spot as she murmured words of love.

 

 _“One more finger, my love…”_ she whispered and waited for Diane to nod as she continued to undulate against her ministering hands,

 

“Take me…”

 

Natka withdrew and adding her middle finger thrust the two fingers inside. Diane cried out as the thin membrane finally tore and Natka firmly stroked the digits within, “Easy my love…” She watched as blood coated her thrusting fingers and increased the pressure on Diane’s clit, firmly rubbing back the protective hood. A loud moan broke from Diane as her body continued to move with Natka’s hands,

 

“Oh my god, Natka,” she cried, “More… _please…”_ She grappled with the overwhelming complex of conflicting sensations of stinging pain and throbbing pleasure; feeling the pain amplify the pleasure even as the pleasure elevated the pain suffered to a higher plateau, transforming into a passionate joy that gripped the core of her being.

 

Natka squeezed the base of Diane’s clit and bent to lick and suckle the small straining organ. She laved and sucked in a wild frenzy as her fingers madly rubbed the pebbled patch within and she smiled against the anointed flesh when Diane came, her mouth and fingers never stopping as Diane threw her head back hard on the pillows, her back bowing in convulsive rigidity as she screamed. Natka covered the exploding geyser with her mouth, her thumb again fiercely rubbing Diane’s clit.

 

Diane’s body bucked and shook and as she drew a loud, ragged breath her consciousness broke free and she floated on a timeless sea of blinding light. Her body bucked and convulsed long after the eruptions of ejaculate had subsided and Natka lifted her head to watch the rapture on her wife’s tear-stained face, her fingers resting quietly inside. She waited until Diane came back to her, red-rimmed eyes peering down her length,

 

“Natka?” she looked breathlessly at her spouse; her mouth and chin smeared with her blood,

 

“Yes, my Divine, I’m here.”

 

With difficulty, Diane sat up and placed a kiss on Natka’s mouth and thrust her tongue inside, needing to be inside her. Natka suckled on her tongue for long minutes before pushing inside Diane’s mouth and lapping within. When they parted Diane looked deeply into Natka’s eyes,

 

“Thank you…” she husked, her voice breaking.

 

Tears spilled down Natka’s face, “Lie back…” she told her softly and finally withdrew her fingers, smoothing them over Diane’s folds and ruptured tissues. She smeared the blood and cum in ever widening circles until she massaged her center from clit to perineum, “relax, my love…” she soothed.

 

She had intended to quickly lick her fingers clean but when her brain finally registered the coppery salt-sweet taste of Diane’s blood and creamy cum on her tongue she nearly blacked out from the arousal she felt and opened her eyes to look at Diane who watched her with half-lidded blue.

 

 _“I am yours…”_ Diane whispered.

 

 Her eyes locked on Diane’s, she reached for the clit egg she had concealed beneath the towel; drawing her right leg over Diane’s left she tilted her pelvis, upending it so the opening was positioned just beneath her own open dripping center. Without preamble she pushed the egg deep inside her own center until her squeezing inner walls activated the vibration against her g-spot and she grunted, her respirations coming in short, strained gasps. She pressed her opening onto Diane’s and began to rock, grinding her center on Diane’s, watching as renewed pain and passion washed over her face.

 

“Watch…” Natka implored her, watching the range of emotions that passed over Diane’s face while Diane watched Natka grip her enlarged clit and stroke it as she undulated. Natka felt as though her clit and vibrating g-spot were literally going to explode and her head dropped back on her shoulders when she came, an almost anguished cry tearing from her as ejaculate streamed from her and into Diane.

 

Unabashed joy flooded Diane’s features and she sobbed and cried; the beauty of Natka’s orgasm and the sensation of hot ejaculate flooding inside her and onto the delicious throbbing pain of her freshly torn hymen made her climax again and warm convulsive waves washed over body her as she wept.

 

~

 

When Natka woke she was cradled in Diane’s arms, their legs entwined,

 

“I think you need to widen me before we get in the shower.” Diane smiled down at her and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. The doctor made it clear, and with the utmost discretion, that they couple would need to either widen Diane’s opening back to her original vulval tissue after the ritual or come back in the office to have it dissolved.

 

“How much pain are you in?”  Natka asked bluntly.

 

“It hurts,” Diane admitted, “but it also feels good.”

 

Natka looked into her eyes for a long moment before relenting, “Alright.” she rose from the bed.

 

“With the Zeetsa...” Diane checked to make sure she was still positioned on the bloodied towels and pulled a pillow beneath her backside to tilt and elevate her pelvis.

 

 _“Noo…”_ Natka briefly turned to her as she rummaged in the drawer, “that may be too big and too hard….” She pulled out a soft clear jelly dildo on a harness, “This is soft,” she said, stepping into the harness and tightening the straps, “and the doctor gave me a lubricant with a numbing agent…” she noted the pillow under Diane’s backside, “and that pillow may not be a good idea…”

 

“No…” Diane flatly objected, “I want to feel you _deep_ …” she said in a softer voice, “And no numbing agent, please, Natka… I want to _feel_ you; I want to feel all of this.”

 

Natka stared at her for a long moment before sighing, “Alright,” she pulled their usual tube of lubricant gel from the bedside drawer, “but I’m still using lube.” she muttered determinedly and climbed onto the bed, “and you are using _this_ ,” she pulled Diane’s hand under the dangling toy and between her legs and expelled the clit egg she had inserted earlier. Diane licked the juices from the small toy while Natka knelt between her spread legs and gently inspected Diane’s ruptured hymen, unsure if she should be alarmed by the amount of dried blood between her and Diane’s legs or not, “Are you sure you want to do this now?”

 

 _“Yes…”_ Diane smiled and placed the egg on her clit, “I’m ready,” her voice deepened as she rubbed the glowing vibrating egg on her clit with one hand and offered her breast to Natka with the other, _“Please...”_ her voice dropped to a breathless whisper.

 

Natka lay on top of her; the fingers of one hand entwining with the hand that held the egg, the other massaging Diane’s flesh as her mouth suckled and licked the hardened nipple.

 

Diane closed her eyes; relaxing into the pillows behind her she could feel the jelly dildo pressing into her leg, “Natka?” When Natka turned deep smoky gray to her she knew it was time and reached for the lube, _“Now,”_ she begged her.

 

Natka rose onto her knees and thickly coated the jelly shaft with the lube, carefully spreading what remained on her fingers on Diane’s tender opening.  Diane winced and spread her legs wider,

 

“It is a violence, in a way,” Diane offered in a quiet voice, “you are tearing me… ripping me open… so I will be forever open to you and only you.” She cupped Natka’s cheek in her hand, caressing her, “and until a year from now, it will be my blood that binds us.”

 

Natka’s eyes brimmed and lying between Diane’s legs, pressed the tip of the shaft against her opening, “I love you my _Divine_ Diane,” she whispered hoarsely, _“Now and forever…”_ she grunted and pushed the length of the slippery dildo inside.

 

Diane’s eyes slammed shut in pain and she arched back on the bed, a cry tearing from her as she felt the rest of her hymen rip and tear. Natka trembled, and keeping her hips pressed firmly against Diane’s bleeding opening held the phallus inside while she jerked and writhed beneath her. Diane pressed the vibrating egg hard on her clit, the overwhelming pleasure making her sob aloud and as the pain shook her she forced herself to open her eyes,

 

_“My Natka…”_

 

Natka’s lips and chin were trembling and her voice shook when she whispered, _“I love you…”_

 

Diane wept as tears dripped from Natka’s eyes and onto her face. She gave her a trembling smile and rubbed the egg on her screaming clit, _“And I love you…”_ she groaned, _“Please…”_ she begged, _“I need to come…”_

 

Natka moaned as she slowly withdrew and soft mewling sounds issued from deep in Diane’s chest at the exquisite pleasure/pain that emanated from her core and washed over her, _“More…”_ she whispered.

 

Natka dug her knees and toes into the mattress and began to pump the jelly toy gently inside. Diane cried and gasped for breath as Natka strengthened her thrusts and began to buck against her,

 

 _“Yes…”_ she hissed, _“harder now… uhn- more..”_ she panted and Natka lay her full weight on her and pumped the dildo as deep and as hard as she could, _“Oh god, yes, fuck me Natka…”_ she begged, _“fuck me, I’m yours… harder!”_ she shouted and wrapped her arms and legs around the slim form, shouting as the toy within filled her, rubbing her g-spot and she climaxed a final time, crying loudly as they slammed into one another. When Natka came her body stiffened and her legs shook violently as she thrust the toy inside Diane as far as it would go and held it there while they shouted and cried. Both trembled and convulsed in each other’s arms and when they began to ease down Diane begged her, “Stay inside me…” she sobbed breathlessly, “stay inside me…”

 

Natka lay quietly until Diane’s tears finally began to subside before stroking her cheek, “I have to pull out now, my Divine.” Diane leaned into the hand that caressed her and nodded, kissing the palm. Natka raised herself on shaking elbows and pulled the jelly cock from inside, making Diane moan painfully, “I’m sorry, my love.” Natka apologized, pulling the toy free, “I’m sorry…” she panted, her eyes widening at the profusion of blood that was smeared on the clear jelly toy and between her own and Diane’s legs and soaked the edge of the pillow and towels,

 

“Oh, Diane…” she bent over her, “Diane are you alright?”

 

Diane’s body trembled uncontrollably in both afterglow and pain and she whimpered even as she tried to reassure, _“Yes…”_ she whispered and breathlessly peering between her spread legs gave her a tremulous smile, “I think the bleeding’s stopped… the doctor said it might look like a lot…” her head dropped back exhaustedly on the pillow.

 

“So…” Natka took a clearing breath, “was that intense enough for you?”

 

Diane took in the dried blood smeared on her and Natka’s bodies and a breathless chuckle erupted from her, “Yes, my Natka…” she smiled, feeling utterly content and reached for her hand, “and I am your wife….”

 

Natka looked down at their entwined fingers and lifted smiling hazel gray that tumbled into deep sky blue, “And I am yours….” She let a long moment pass before lifting the hand to her lips and placing a kiss against the open palm, “I was given some _very_ strict instructions for your aftercare and the first is giving you an exam after getting you cleaned up… do you think you can stand and take a shower with me?”

 

“Mmm, Doctor Makara…” Diane hummed, “an exam… it sounds sexy and sore ….”

 

“I promise to be gentle.” Natka said softly.

 

“I know you will…” Diane squeezed the fingers, “Can I sit while we shower?” she asked wearily.

 

“Yes...” Natka snorted softly; “anything you want…” she took a limp hand and helped her slowly from the bed.

 

“Really…” Diane groaned as she rose stiffly from the bed but still grinned, “ _anything_ I want?”

 

“ _Anything,”_ Natka smiled, slipping a supporting arm around her as she led her to the bathroom, “Anywhere… anytime… anyplace….”

 

***

 

Janet noticed Sam sat on the van’s floor for support when she lifted their daughter from her car seat; recovered but still weak and afraid she would drop her,

 

“Okay, baby girl,” Sam grinned and placed a nibbly-kiss on the chubby cheek, “go to your mama...” she said with a grunt and handed her to Janet.

 

“Hey, guys!” Cassie squealed from the front door and ran to greet them; kissing Janet and Grace loudly on the cheek then pulled Sam from the car despite Janet’s warning to treat her with the utmost care, “Hey Sam…” she said in a low voice, careful to wrap her arms around Sam’s to avoid the newly healed wounds, “Welcome home…” she murmured seriously, looking into her parent’s still too pale blue eyes, “Mom says all is well on PeredaVoy?”

 

“Yep,” Sam grinned at her, “Merlin’s device finally worked like a charm.”

 

“Because you made it work.” Janet added, making Sam grin wider and slightly roll her eyes.

 

“Finally feeling better?” Cassie asked.

 

“Yeah…” Sam sighed, “Not for lack of trying though…”

 

Cassie emitted a harrumph that sounded suspiciously like Janet, making Sam snort as she dropped her arm around the daughter who was still shorter than her by a few inches and they trooped inside.

 

 _“Ooo,”_ Janet cooed as she closed the door behind her, “someone needs a clean diappy…” she said and handed the baby to her elder daughter, “and look who’s here to change you…” she added none too subtly.

 

“Smooth, mom,” Cassie teased her, “you’re so _smooth…”_ she shook her head and took her baby sister from her with a huge sigh, “I hope this means I get to order dinner…” she muttered as she headed for Grace’s room.

 

“Okay,” Janet shrugged and slung her arms around her wife’s waist, “I guess that’s a fair trade...”

 

Sam’s eyes crinkled as she looked down at Janet, “Guess that means I’m allowed to eat whatever I want…”

 

“Within reason…” Janet grinned.

 

“And I can have a beer with dinn...”

 

“ _One_ beer...” Janet held up her forefinger for emphasis, “let’s not go crazy just cuz’ you’re not anemic anymore…”

 

Sam tightened her arms around her and leaned to whisper in her ear, _“and then after dinner… at bedtime…”_

 

“Okay, let me stop you right there…” she peeked over Sam’s shoulder to look down the hall, “I realize we’re due for some heavy-duty lovemaking,” she murmured sternly in a low voice, “but no crazy sex and I _mean_ it.” She gave her an uncompromising look and suddenly Sam could feel an intense heat fill between her legs,

 

“But I can lie on my back with the Feeldoe and you can sit on me…” her voice faded as the image suddenly filled her vision; of a naked Janet sitting astride her thighs and her hands on Janet’s breasts while her wife rocked her hips on the… “I did soundproof the guest room Cassie stays in now, didn’t I?” the whisper took on a husky quality as she visualized Janet sitting astride her feasting mouth, “in case you scream when I eat you…”

 

“Jesus, Sam...” Janet snorted and swatted at her as she pulled her by the hand to the couch, “Dawbray and I had a hard enough time getting you back, let’s not push it…”

 

“I’m just saying,” Sam persisted, “that we can make a _little_ noise during sex….”

 

Holding onto her arm, Janet helped her sit, “Yeah, okay,” she indulged her, “we’ll see, alright?” Her wife definitely had the stamina for at least one good round of sex, _but that’ll probably be it…_ she smiled privately.

 

“Hey guys?” Cassie reentered the room with a smiling, freshly diapered Grace in her arms, “Before I order dinner I have an announcement to make…”

 

“Oh lord…” Janet muttered under her breath.

 

Cassie threw her a look, “Now, _mom…”_ she shifted Grace onto a more comfortable place on her hip, “as you both know I’ve been taking an extra class here and there and it has finally paid off in that I am actually going to graduate early.”

 

Her parent’s faces lit up and Sam exclaimed, “Kiddo, that’s _great!”_

 

“Yah… _and…”_ she released an amused snort, “and... _wait for it_ …” she held a hand out at them for dramatic emphasis, “cuz’ _this_ is gonna’ cost you…”

 

“Oh _lord…”_ Janet intoned again.

 

“I snuck in enough premed classes to qualify for medical school,” She bounced her sister on her hip and dropped the bomb; “and I’ve been accepted by both Stanford and Harvard and I can’t decide which one to go to.”

 

Janet’s mouth dropped open and she looked utterly stunned as Sam launched from the couch and wrapped her arms around both her daughters,

 

“OH, MY GOD!!!!” Sam shouted, laughing, “OH MY GOD _THAT”S INCREDIBLE!!!”_ she planted a wet kiss on her cheek then planted one on Grace’s as well, leaving her infant daughter looking as surprised as Janet.

 

Janet managed to recover and grabbed their college graduate in a hug; moving one arm to include Sam and the three jumped up and down; Sam and Janet giddy while their eldest daughter laughed,

 

“Are you okay?” Cassie asked when Sam began to cough,

 

 _“Ugh…”_ Sam cleared her throat, “I need to sit down,” she admitted and Janet held onto her as she dropped back onto the couch, still looking happy and lightheaded.

 

Janet took Grace from her and sat her on the couch next to Sam,

 

“I’m gonna’ get my MD in research so I can go to PeredaVoy and help reverse engineer their medical technology so Sam and others on this planet can benefit…” she looked at her, “in case you should need it again…” she added more seriously, “which I hope you don’t.”

 

Janet suddenly grabbed her in another hug and forced her voice past the lump in her throat, _“Oh, honey…”_ she smiled tremulously, “Are you sure?”

 

“Hands down…” Cassie grinned and nodded in unconscious imitation of Sam, “absolutely.”

 

Sam pulled Grace on her lap and pointed to Cassie, “See that?” she asked her, “That’s your big sister,” and stole a look at Janet, “Our daughter… _the doctor.”_


End file.
